Bella's Rage
by Says The Schizophrenic
Summary: AU:A very different Edward meet's a very different Bella. They are both Emogothish. I promise it will make you laugh. just please, give it a shot! you wont regret it! Review! COMPLETE
1. 1 Fat Bastartd

**Chapter 1: You Fat Bastard!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Mom, where is my knife!?", I yelled from my room. It sounded a bit muffled because my head was under my bed, looking around for my favorite knife.

"What did you say, honey?", my mom, Renee, asked from the doorway. I hated it when she called me 'Honey', or 'Baby', or 'Muffin'. All of her nicknames for me were sick, and disgusting.

"I said, where is my knife!?", I yelled again. God I hate that woman. She is so stupid; always cheerful. I'm fine with cheerful people, but only those who are that way by nature. My mom forces her cheerfulness, and it's disgusting. She is such a Barbie drama queen. She's always talking to me. Can't she just stay quiet!?

"Cupcake, you have so many; how am I supposed to know?" _Of course you don't know, you don't know anything, you fat bastard._ I thought to myself. That was what I really wanted to say.

"I mean, my favorite knife; the one I carry around in that string in my thigh." I said, annoyed.

"Oh, that one." She replied quietly. She hated it, which was one of my many reasons for loving it.

"I packed it already. It's in the car with your bags. Hurry up, or else we're goanna be late for your plane."

"Fine, whatever. Just let me have one cigarette before I board the plane; the flight is long." I replied in a monotone voice.

I knew my mother hated it when I smoked, but she always wanted to be a cool mom.

My mother hated a lot of things I did. She hated the fact that I was into Metal and Rock music. She hated that I only where black clothes. She hated that I smoked. She hated that I loved knifes. She hated that I was good at Kong Fu. She hated that I was not a popular kid. She hated that I did not have friends. She hated it when I sometimes cut my wrist. Basically, she hated me.

My motto? _If you can't please them, provoke them._

That has worked out fine for me, for the last 3 years. She always tried to hide it. She always told me how she wanted us to be best friends; that she wanted me to start ballet and be her pink little fluffy Bella-Ballerina.

Well, tough luck mom. You got a smoking Goth/Emo kid instead. But don't be sad, because you are pregnant, yet again. Maybe this kid will turn out OK. But what to do with the other one? hmm-ah! I know, send her to the rainiest place in the U.S: Forks Washington!

So that's where I'm headed, to Forks, Washington, to live with my dad. He's Chief of Police. Mom said I was going there to spend a little time to 'Get to know my father'. Yeah, right. He hated me as much as she did.

The car ride was full of my mother's fake tears. She cried and cried, telling me how much she was going to miss me. My new step dad, Phil, was silent. He just drove the car, although he had a huge grin on his face.

Phil and I weren't the best of friends. We hated each other. He tried to hide it when my mom was there, but I didn't care if she found out or not.

One time, he took my glass knife that was on my TV, and threw it against the wall. It smashed to a million pieces. Mom came home the right as I yelled, "You stupid, fat, bastard!" Let's just say, she wasn't happy.

I knew the real reason they where sending me to Charlie's. They where going to have a baby. But did they tell me? No, of course not. They still haven't told me.

Now I'm on my way to the airport. When we got there and went through security, I quickly ran outside to take my last smoke in the sun. My mother trailed behind me like a love -sick puppy. But this puppy looked like it could have been dead for, like, 5 months.

Okay, that was a lie. My mother was pretty. For a 35 year old anyway. I looked like her, in many ways. We shared the same mahogany brown hair. Her hair was short, mine was long with red and black highlights. We shared the hart shaped face. My face looked like a young version of her. We were skinny too. Well, I was skinny; she had a little extra here and there.

People always said that I was the pretty one. Unlike my mother, and the rest of Phoenix Arizona, I am pale. I mean seriously pale.

My mother was currently sobbing over something I did not hear, and I probably do not care ether. I finished my cigarette and we went back inside.

We found Phil in a restaurant, reading the news paper. My mom quickly walked over to him and cried on his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the other side of them. Phil was glaring at me, and I was smiling sweetly back at him. I mouthed the words **_'I hate you',_** to him, with the smile still on my face.

"Okay mom, you can cut the crap. I know the real reason you are sending me to Forks. You don't want me to get to know Charlie. I know you are pregnant mom. I saw the test and I saw the ultrasound pictures. I know that you don't like me, and are sick of me. That's okay, cause I don't like you ether. So you can leave now, and I'll see you in a few years."

They both looked at me in shock. That was the first time I told them that I didn't like them.

"You knew about the baby?" Was all my mother said. _Yes your only daughter just told you she doesn't like you, and what do you do? You ask about your unborn child!_

"No, I just guessed." I replied, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Of course I knew! You may not know this but, I'm not stupid!" _God I hate them._

"Come on Renee, let's go. She doesn't want us here." Phil said while glaring at me.

"Fine. Well, I love you Isabella. No matter what you think." My mother called through her tears.

"Of course, I know you love me; I'm your daughter. But it's about liking me; you hate me. You hate me with every fiber of your body. And to be honest, I don't like you that much ether. So, again, I'll see you in a few years. Bye." And with that I walked away.

_Finally, I told them how I felt!_

I boarded my plane to Seattle. I was going to fly to Seattle and from Seattle to Port Angels, where my dad would be waiting for me.

Lucky for me, I got the window seat. I looked out at Phoenix for the last time in some years. Well that gave me a warm feeling. I smiled to myself. This might not be so bad. I was so use to steeling in Phoenix, and I knew the police so well there. _New places to steel from,_ I thought to myself.

_Well, Mr. Forks of Washington, here I come!_

* * *

**_So what do you think? I will up date Tomorrow. And that chapter will be longer. Review!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

**_Love Diddly O o_**


	2. 2 Welcome home

**_Sorry I fell asleep last night so I forgot about the chapter. But here it is!_**

**_Chapter 2:Rules,Reflex and an arrogant Bastard_**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

I slept through most of the plane ride. Only waking up when that fat guy besides me would sneeze or chough.

I got off my plane when it landed in Port Angeles. The first thing I did was go to get my bags and suit-cases. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and knew that it was Charlie.

"Why didn't you meet me at the gate?" He asked. I turned around and looked at him with a blank expression.

He looked hurt, angry and old. _Hi to you too dad, my flight was great, I hade a wonderful time, Mom's okay. How are you?_ I thought sarcastically.

"Unless you want me to walk around naked in Forks, I need my clothes. So I went to grab them. And hello to you to." I said in mock cheerfulness.

"Bella don't start with me. Just get in the car." He said in a dry tone. I have been here for like what 10 minutes and he's already sick of me.

"Whatever" was all I said and walked past him. We carried all of my bags out to the cruiser. After 30 minutes of silent driving, he tried to make small talk.

"So, I heard that your Harley Davidson isn't coming until the end of the week." He asked nonchalantly. I felt a stab of pain. I was going to miss him, My Harley Davidson FLHT Electra Glide Standart. He was black, silver and big. And his name was Jack.

"Yeah, he's coming on Sunday." I tried to talk as little as possible.

"You know, it rains a lot here in Forks and I don't want you on that thing when it's raining." He said firmly. _Like you can stop me from going where I want when I want with Jack….._

"And I want to talk about a few rules. Which you are going to follow young lady. Renee called me and told me about all of the times the cops have caught you." I just shrugged and looked out the window. I wasn't really paying attention. He was just yelling at me anyway. I don't need half an hour to hear my dad yell at me for stuff that hasn't even happened yet.

"There will be no boys. And you are not aloud to smoke or drink in my house." I just scoffed. A little to loud apparently, because he looked really pissed of.

"Charlie, I can assure you I won't take any boys with me home. And I can deal without a drink for a while. But there is no way in hell I am giving up my cigarettes." I said calmly. That only made him look angrier.

"No smoking" Was all he said. I sighed. It wasn't like he could follow me around and stop me from smoking either.

We pulled up into the driveway. And there stood a red truck.

"Did you get a new car?" I asked him.

"No I bought it for you. I got it from my friend Billy. He's in a wheelchair now so he couldn't drive it anymore." He said carefully.

"Thanks, but I'll only need it for the week. Jack is coming on Sunday." I walked right past the car, not taking the slightest interest in it what so ever.

"Who is Jack? I said no boys." He started getting angry. _Why are they always so god damn angry?_

"Like I have friends" I scoffed. "It's my Davidson Electra Glide. His name is Jack." I said in a monotone voice.

"I'll just go to bed now. It's late and I have to get up early." And with that I walked up to my room.

It looked the same as it did when I left it last summer. Black and white all over the place. With Emily the strange and Lenore the cute little dead girl posters on my walls. Along with many others.

I pulled out my toiletries and went into my own bathroom. No way was I sharing with Charlie.

I quickly took a shower and put on my Emily the strange short shorts and t-shirt. I though about how it was going to be tomorrow at school. They would be curious at first, but they would hopefully leave me alone soon. I liked being on my own, it was nice and it was the way I liked it. I laid down under my quilt and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I picked it up and hrew it at the wall. _That made it shut up…_

I walked down stairs and found a note on the kitchen table. It was from Charlie, and it said;

_Bella_

_I went to work early. Eat something before you leave._

_And remember the rules no smoking!_

_Have fun on your first day at school._

_Charlie._

_Yeah because I really love school!_ I don't think I'll have any fun today, or any day. I just hope they would leave me alone.

I walked up stairs again, and got dressed. I was wearing black jeans and a black sweater with Lenore on it. I put on my converse and walked out of the house.

My car started with a loud roar that made me squeak. It smelled like Cuban Cigars. I guess it would do, at least until my Harley got here.

It only took me 10 minuets to find the school. It looked like many buildings put together. The only reason I found it was because of the big sine saying 'Forks High'. I parked my car in the student parking lot and every one was looking at me.

I quickly got out of my car and hurried over to the Office. When I got inside I saw a big fat woman with long thick curly red hair.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, I'm new here." I said in a low monotone voice. I always kept my voice monotone when I talked to grown ups. She just looked at me with a big freaky grind on her face. It was disturbing to look at. Her pale green eyes were wild and she looked ready to kill some one. But that creepy grind was still on her fat face.

"Hello, I'm Miss. Cope. Get all of your teachers to sign this note and bring it back to me at the end of the day.Here is a map of all your classes. Now, all the students are aware that you are here. So if you have any trouble finding the way, just ask one of them and they will be glad to help you." All this was said with that same creepy grind. I nodded my head and walked out of there as quickly as possible.

I walked and tried to find my first class. It wasn't that hard. All the doors had big numbers on them with the name of the teacher and the class. When I was about to walk into class, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't know what happened until it was too late.

I had grabbed the guys arm and swung it around his back and I was holding him up against the wall, with his face pushed against it firmly. His back was facing me. And I was holding his arm in a rather uncomfortable position.

When I realized what I had done, I quickly apologized and let go of him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I swear. It was just reflex." Many people hade gathered around us now. Looking at me in awe from the floor, the guy I had tackled got up and brushed himself of.

He was a lot taller then me. I had to bend my head back to look up at his face. He had blond spiked hair, and hade a rather round baby faced face. He wasn't fat but he wasn't thin ether.

"Its Okay. I just wanted to introduce myself." He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton. Your Isabella Swan right?" _Well thank you Mr. Obvious._

"Bella" I corrected. Isabella was so formal. He was still holding his hand out for me. I only looked at it and back up to him. He got the point and dropped his hand. I heard several gasps from the little audience we had gathered. _Wonder why…_

"Do you want me to show you around school?" He asked nonchalant. He was so arrogant. He made me sick, the fat bastard. _This can get interesting…_

"No thanks. I'll find it myself." He looked so shocked, I busted out laughing. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, bye Newton." I said giggling. I walked threw the crowed off people and they parted like I was Moses or something. It was insulting to call him by the last name and that is some of the reason I did it.

But before I could walk away completely, I heard him say to one of his buddy's, "She will be mine. Just wait and see." I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. _Yeah right I thought to myself, I'll never be yours,jackass._

When I walked threw the crowd of people, I saw this tall lean blond guy look at me strangely. He looked from me to Mike and back to me and smirked. Someone is not a fan of pretty boy. I smiled at him and kept on walking.

I could be nice if I wanted to, I really could. But I was so use to being this way to my parents, so when I met other people I sort of forgot to be nice. But with this guy, I felt at ease at once. I think I could be friends with him.

I was the first one to walk into my class. English, my favorite. The teacher signed my slip and I introduced myself to the class. I was given the seat in the back of the class. But that did not stop my class mates from looking at me.

All the girls where glaring at me and the boys where ogling. It was really uncomfortable. And this girl with big hair kept on talking and talking and talking. I think her name was Jessica or something.

"So, I saw what you did to Mike in the hallway." She said with a frown.

"Mmmhmm"

"Why did you do that? He just wanted to talk to you." She said a little angry. Why was she defending that son of a bitch? "It was just reflex. I don' like people touching me." I answered with a shrug.

She was about to say something more, but the bell rang and I didn't want to be late. She walked me to my next class, blabbering on and on about some stupid girls choice dance.

"You just have to sit with me at lunch today! Because, like, Laurens like goanna freak when she sees you. And we like SO need to like fix your hair." She talked so stupidly! How many times do you have to say the word 'Like' in a sentence?

"My hair is perfectly fine the way it is." She looked a little disappointed about my hair. I though it was cool.

"Whatever. But, like, you just have to sit with us at lunch." I was going to say no, but she disappeared before I got the chance.

The rest of the morning was boring. Nothing special happened at all. Well, that was until lunch came around.

Me and Jessica were standing in line to by something. Or she was buying something I was just here keeping her company against my will. We headed over to the biggest table in the cafeteria. As soon as we sat down, all the other kids came over to our table.

I hated that everybody was looking at me and that I got so much Attention, when all I really wanted was to be alone. And to my dismay, Mike was there. He wasn't kidding when he said that I would be his. He used all his charm on me, but to me it just looked like he was making faces.

Every girl on my table were practically drooling over him. And me the one he wanted didn't event look his way. I could deal with him flirting with me. I could tolerate him playing with a lock of my hair. But I could NOT tolerate him sneaking an arm around my waist and kiss my neck. I pushed his arm and his face roughly away from me.

"Mike, what the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled standing up, he stood up too and tried to dazzle me with his eyes. Which just looked stupid.

"What do you mean Bella?" He asked, trying to get his arms around me. I jumped up turned around in the air and kicked him as hard as I could in the chest. He went flying over the long table. The whole cafeteria was silent and everybody was looking at me in awe or fear.

"What I mean? God, are you that stupid? I don't like you OK! You are an arrogant fat bastard who thinks the world is all about you! And you didn't really think you could touch me all over the place and not get beaten up later on!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

The only sound in the whole cafeteria was small giggles and chuckles coming from the other end off the room. I turned around too see who was laughing when I saw them. There was 5 of them. Two girls and three boys. All so much alike and yet so different. I remembered the tall lean blond in the hallway. I got a better look at him this time. He had topaz eyes, pale skin and he had a lot off muscles. He was calm and collected, but he was smiling at me.

The guy next to him was huge. He looked like he could be a weight lifter. He has brown curls on his head. The same topaz eyes as his brother. He had that same pale skin. It looked like he had a hard time trying to hide his amusement.

The girl sitting next to him was tall and blond. She looked like that tall blond lean guy. She had a beautiful figure that any girl would be jealous of. Her eyes where a little darker almost brown, but you could see the little topaz in her eyes. Her pale skin suited her perfectly. She looked like a model.

Next to her sat a short girl. I could see her legs where hanging just above the ground. Her hair was short. 3 inches, black and was spiked all over the place. She had huge eyes that were dancing with amusement. She was giggling like crazy and it sounded like little Bells.

When I looked at her brother, I nearly fainted. He was gorgeous! I couldn't think and I couldn't breath. He was tall and slender, but you could still see his muscles. His face was perfect. Every inch of him was perfect. His hair was a mess of bronze, but it suited him. He was wearing black from head to toe. And the contract against his skin was amazing.

We locked eyes for what seemed like eternity. From the corner of my eye, I could see his family look between us. The tall lean blond guy said something to his family and they all smirked. That was enough of a distraction for me, so I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out to my car. I really needed a cigarette right about now.

* * *

**_That was long! I'll try to update fast. Review!_**

**_Diddly_**


	3. 3 What the hell is your problem?

**_SO sorry for those of you who waited for this to continue. And I feel so bad, cuz this chapter was done 3 days ago! Again so sorry! If you want to yell at me it's okay, just go ahed and do so in a Review_:)**

* * *

_Chapter 3: What the hell is your problem?!_

**Bella POV.**

After my smoke in the parking lot, I went back inside. My next class was Biology with Mr. Banner.

The class was easy to find, even without little miss chatty. I think she could be as bad as my mother, and that's nearly impossible!

I was late when I walked in to the class, so everybody was looking at me. I took a quick glance over the room and saw that the guy with the bronze hair from lunch was there. _This class might not be that bad…_

I changed my mind quickly when he suddenly glared at me. I didn't know what I had done to him. I hadn't even said a word to him! I just stared blankly back at him, not showing any emotion what so ever. I wasn't going to let him get the satisfaction of thinking that he scared me.

I walked over to the teacher, Mr. Banner, and made him sign my slip.

"Miss Swan, I do not tolerate lateness in this class. But since you are new, I'll let it slide, for now. But I will warn you now, if you are late to one more class, you will get detention. Now go sit by Edward Cullen. Edward raise your hand please."

The guy with the bronze hair held up his hand. It was shaking ever so slightly. And he had a mixture of horror, anger and frustration on his gorgeous face.

I quickly walked over to him and pulled out a chair. As soon as I sat down, he scootched his chair as far away from me as possible. His hands where balled into fists, so his already white knuckles were a shade of Milky white.

Mr. Banner was doing paper work, so the class was talking freely. I was about to ask Edward to stop glaring at me when I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly.

"Hello Bella." I heard the annoying sound of Newton say.

"It was quite a show you put up in the cafeteria there. But you know what? You don't fool me. I know you want me, your just playing hard to get. No one hates Mike Newton." He said in a tone that was _suppose_ to sound low and alluring. But, of course the whole class heard and waited for my reaction.

"Well, there's always a first for everything, so sorry to say Newton I do hate you. And I did not put up a show, I just wanted you to leave me alone." I said calmly. I saw that Edward was glaring at Mike from the corner of my eye.

"And it doesn't look like Edward likes you that much either." I said gesturing his way with my hand.

"That doesn't count, he don't like anyone but his family. And I know you are lying. I saw the way you where looking at me."

"How? You mean with disgust? That's just a look I get on my face when I see something disgusting." _Obivously._

"Like when I drive over a bunny and see it dead and bloody on the pavement. But the bunny is cuter then you though, even when its dead and bloody."

I heard several gasps from the class, and everyone was speechless. But Edward chuckled and everybody turned to look at him. But when he took in a breath, he became rigid again and it was like he was suffocating.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

He only glared at me again and stood up. Everyone looked at him like he had 13 eyes and a big red nose.

"Mr.BannerIamsickIneedtogorightnowbye!" He half yelled half said as he walked out the door. Mr. Banner wasn't paying attention so he only grunted in response.

"Well, I'll just be going then. Thanks to you, I need another smoke." I was about to walk out the door, but Mike caught my elbow and turned me around. He was way stronger then me, taller too and he took advantage of that.

The grip he had on my arm was tight and firm. I didn't wince or budge. I stood were I was and looked up at him.

"You and me are going out to night. I am picking you up at 8 so be ready." he commanded me. I just rolled my eyes at him and said;

"If you don't let go of my arm in 3 seconds I will brake it. And if you so much as try to come to my house to night, I will kick your ass." My voice was low and full of venom.

He only smirked and held my hand tighter in his. _Oh well, I warned him._ I took my free hand around his, twisted his wrist back and heard a snap. He started screaming. And I smiled up at him.

"I warned you." Was all I said before I walked out the door. Mr. Banner was trying to figure out what was wrong with Mike, and was oblivious to me leaving the class.

I only had one class left. P.E. I was not going so I figured I'd fake sick. I needed to find Edward and ask him what his problem was. I didn't do anything to him or his family.

But first I needed to fake sick so I could get out of P.E.

I walked into the office, only to see miss creepy-smile was talking to Edward Cullen.

"Please miss. Cope. I really need to get out of that class. I can take history. I'll do anything!" He was begging to get out of the class he had with me._ Why would he do that? Do I smell or something?_

"You know what Edward. Don't bother. I don't know what I did to you or your family. But I can see this is my fault, so I'll switch instead." I said walking up to them. Edward nodded his head and walked out the door, faster then I thought humanly possible.

"Well, I was just about to say that we do not have more classes. I am sorry, but you will just have to be in that class to the end of this semester." I looked at creepy-smile lady in horror. _Why me?!_

"But, but...that...He hates me! That's just not fair! How the hell am I suppose to be his lab partner when he can't even look at me without a glare! This is just perfect! Brilliant, you just made my day creepy-smile lady!" I yelled at her. I slammed the paper on her desk and stormed out of there.

I saw Edward leaning against his car, pinching the bridge of his flawless nose.

"What the hell is your problem!? I didn't do anything to you, why are you so freaking angry at me!" I yelled at him. I was getting into a yelling mood. And I knew myself well enough to know that I would be like this for the rest of the day.

"Answer me!" I yelled again. He was standing there, right in front of me, with lust in his eyes. But not that kind of lust, no, this lust was more like hunger. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the backseat of a silver Volvo.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" I was about to get out of the car, but he stopped me. He pushed me down in the seat and straddled me. He leaned his head down and sniffed my neck, like a dog sniffing the ground.

"You smell delicious, Isabella." He said in a low seductive voice. But he, unlike Mike, made it work.

Before he could do anything else, the door slammed open and he was pulled off of me. I sat up slowly and met the eyes of his family, everyone was looking at me.

"Did he just try to rape me?" I asked in disbelief. _Maybe I was wrong with the lust thing..._

* * *

_Sorry that it is so chort and all, I'll try to make the next one longer. But what do you think will happen next? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_LOVE DIDDLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. 4 Did he just try to rape me?

****

**"Did he just try to rape me?" I asked in disbelief. _Maybe I was wrong with the lust thing..._**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Did he just try to rape me?…_

_**§**Bella's POV**§**_

The big guy with the curly brown hair looked at everybody. When he saw that no one knew what to say, he decided to say it for them.

"Yes, yes he did." He said seriously, but his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"WHAT?! I---" Edward was cut off by the hand of his blond brother, clapped over his mouth.

"You must forgive him, he doesn't know what he is doing." The big guy continued.

"Mhm." Was all I said.

I got out of the car, closed the door and pulled out a cigarette.

"Do you want one?" I asked them. They looked a little shocked, but quickly shook there heads no.

"Why do you let him go to school?" I asked after lightning my cigarette.

"Excuse me?" Asked the tall blond girl.

"If he goes around raping the girls here, why do you let him go around here by himself?"

"He haven't tried to rape anyone in years." The big guy said.

"So your telling me that at the age of 13, he tried to rape someone?"

"Oh, um….Yes?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Edward was still pinned to the ground by his blond brother. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. I just couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Right." Was all I said.

"What's your names?" I asked them.

"My name is Alice Cullen, That's Emmett Cullen. And those two are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. And you have already meat our brother Edward…" She pointed  
to each of them as she spoke and they gave a little nod or a waive with the hand.

"Please, don't be mad at him." Alice pleaded.

"And please, don't tell anyone." Jasper added.

"Nah, It's okay. Just try to hold him back next time. I don't feel like being raped at the age off 17. Or any age." I snickered. They laughed nervously with me.

"I'm sure Charlie heard of my wonderful first day here, so I'll go home now and get my punishment."

"You don't seem too sad about it" Alice said frowning.

"That's because I'm not" I said smiling.

"And I promise not to tell about your brothers…condition." I said eyeing Edward.

"Oh, thank god!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Bye Edward. Hope you feel better soon, when your..um…Little _need_ passes." I said. They were trying not to laugh. But they were failing miserably. _Why would they laugh at him when his sick… ?_

"Oh god." I heard Edward moan in embarrassment.

I walked off and got in my ugly beat up red truck. It roared to life and the music came screaming out. I waved good by to them and they waived back.

_**§**Alice POV**§**_

"Emmett I'm goanna KILL you!" Edward yelled- more like screamed- and lunged himself at him. Emmett was pinned to the ground and laughing his head off.

"RAPE?! Why would you say that?! WHY?!"

"That was what she thought! I just sort of went with it." He answered innocently. Too innocently, if your name is Emmett McCarty Cullen.

"Boys! Not in the parking lot! Let's get home and then you can fight." I said annoyed.

"Alice!" Rosalie scolded.

"What?! There goanna fight anyway!" I defended myself.

Edward punched him in the jaw one more time, before he let go of him.

"Why do you care about what she thinks of you anyway?" Emmett asked, brushing himself of.

"He likes her" Stated Jasper.

"Huh? What!? No, no I do not!" Edward huffed.

"I just don't want to be labeled as a rapist."

"Jessica Stanly thinks your gay because you turned her down" Rosalie smirked at him.

"I don't care what she thinks of me."

"But you care about Bella's opinion on you." Jasper raised one of his perfect, beautiful, gorgeous eyebrows at him. _God he's perfect…._

"Lets go home so I can beat up Emmett. My hands are itching after being around his neck." Edward muttered.

"He didn't deny it!" I whispered to Jasper.

"I know! This is the first time he has ever liked somebody and Emmett ruined everything." He went from exited to frowning.

I was about to answer, but I got a vision.

_Edward and Bella was sitting in the cafeteria, talking. And then he took her hand in his. She smiled up at him._

_End off vision._

"No, not everything." I winked at him.

He was about to ask something, but his voice faded in my next vision.

_Bella was sitting in a chair. And a big guy with a lot of tattoos was holding her tongue. He stuck a huge needle in it and pierced it. Her mouth filled with blood, but she swallowed it and smiled up at the guy._

_End of vision._

"Looks like Bella is getting a piercing." I said when I woke up in the passenger seat.

"What?! Were?!" Edward asked exited. He was acting like a little kid on Christmas. We all knew he wanted a piercing and a few tattoos.

"No, you don't like her at all" Emmett said sarcastically from the back seat.

"I was simply asking a question." Edward responded dryly.

"Well, since your so eager to know, she's piercing her tongue." you could see his lips twitch up a little. I don't know how many times I have caught him trying to stick a whole threw his tongue.

"What if she tells on us?" Rosalie asked.

"That Edward is a rapist?" Emmett asked back, trying to hold in his laughter.

"I can't show my face at school now! Thanks to you, she thinks I'm a freaking rapist!" He yelled. His bad temper was at a boiling point. I was so going to hide when I got home.

"But you shouldn't care!" Retorted Emmett. He had a point there.

"I know." He whispered. He looked scared and confused, like a lost puppy dog. I just wanted to hug him.

When we got home, Edward jumped out of the car and dragged Emmett with him. They started with a fist fight and was soon rolling around on the ground fighting.

Esme came out on the porch with a look off horror on her beautiful face.

"Boys! What are you fighting over?! Stop it, right now!" She yelled at them.

When they ignored her, she got mad. She walked over to them and took one of there ears in each of her hands. They quickly stopped and begged for mercy.

Esme found out a decade ago that dragging a vampire from the ear, is pain full. Lucky for her, bad for us.

"I told you to stop! Now, we are going to go inside and you are going to tell me what all of this is about. And just wait till your father gets her." She said in a deadly calm voice.

She dragged Edward and Emmett by there ears into the living room and flung them on the sofa.

"One of you, explain, now."

"EMMETT CALLED ME A RAPIST!" Edward started.

"Its not my fault! He was straddling the girl, what was she suppose to think?" He defended himself.

"Edward! You do not go around and…and.. straddle people" Esme scolded.

"I know that! And I was trying to eat her, not rape her. And we were in the backseat of my car, so I can see why she was thinking that."

"YOU WERE WHAT!?" Yelled Esme. She was looking at him in pure disbelief. And I can understand why. Edward was almost as good as Carlisle, and the last time he took a human life was 80 years ago!

"Her blood was so good! I couldn't resist! So I went out in the parking lot and she followed me! She wanted to know why I was glaring at her." He mumbled the last part.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry for yelling at you. This is not your fault." Esme said, hugging Edward to death.

"But now I can't show my face at school anymore. She thinks I'm a rapist" He exclaimed.

"You weren't this worked up abut that rumer saying that you were gay…" She muttered eyeing him suspiciously.

"Mom I'm not gay." He said annoyed.

"He likes her, he wants to marry her, he wants to kiss her, he wants to---" Emmett started singing, but was cut off when Rosalie hit him in the back of  
his head.

"Shut up Emmett. I think it's cute." I defended him.

"Is this true?" Esme's eyes were dancing with hope. She was looking at Jasper waiting for his response. She knew that Edward would just lie.

"Yes, he likes her. A lot." Jazz answered grinning at Edward.

Esme hit Emmett in the head.

"Why would you do this to your brother?! The first girl he likes and you've just probably scared off!" She hit him again.

"OW! Stop hitting me!"

"I don't think she'll be scared away." Rosalie mumbled.

"Why not? She thought Edward was going to rape her, why isn't she scared."

"She doesn't seem like the type of girl to get scared off that easily. You know that stuck up kid Mike Newton?" Rosalie continued.

"Yes, I remember him. He was the one picking on Edward." Esme said angry. If you want Esme to like you, don't mess with Edward.

"Yeah, she beat the crap out of him TWO times today!" She said with awe in her voice.

"Three times." Said Edward quietly.

"What?" We all asked in unison.

"She broke his wrist in biology today." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh my. Why did she do that?" Esme asked.

"Because he was bossing her around and telling her they were going to date, whether she liked it or not. The rest after that is a blur because I only saw that in someone's mind."

"Three times! And she didn't look too scared when we pulled Eddie off of her." Rosalie said.

"She sounds like a though girl." Esme mumbled.

"Yeah she is! She's the coolest human I have ever met!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett! Inside voice. And you, my dear sweet boy, are going to get a punishment." Esme said sweetly to Emmett. I giggled at him and he glared at me.

When dad got home we explained everything to him and he hugged Edward every chance he got. He was so happy for him.

"Okay kids. That was some explanation you gave her" Dad said after some hours off Edward-torturing.

"And to make it believable, Edward needs to stay home for a week or so. If she believes he has some mental disorder, forcing him to rape girls, then we need to make it look like he is in recovery." Carlisle was laughing so hard at the end of his speech, that he rolled of the sofa and landed on the floor.

"Glad someone's having fun with this." Edward mumbled.

"Oh, look at the time! Kids go and get ready for school. Edward, go and do something." Esme said.

_I wonder what this day was going to be like…._

* * *

_What do you think? I was having a sugar kick when i wrote this, so sorry if its a little...um...wierd...And If I made a Cliffy, I'm sorry. I really tryed not to._

_Disclamer: I do not own Twilight in any way.(And I do not have anythig against gay people, I have a gay-guy friend)_

_Okay! ANYWAY! Review me! The next chapter will be when Bella gets home the same day. And I have so many Ideas! Oh, I can't wait to start with it!_

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. 5: A New Best Friend

**Chapter 5:** _Tattoos, Piercings and grounded for two months_.

**§**_Bella POV_**§**

When I parked my car in the driveway, I could see Charlie pacing around in the kitchen. From the way he walked, he looked pissed.

I walked in and slammed the door behind me, just to make him a little more mad. It worked.

I was trying to get him mad so he would kick me out. I did not want to live with a grumpy old man that hated me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled from the living room.

"Hi daddy!" I yelled happily at him. Over the years I found out that if you are happy when people yell at you, it makes them even more pissed.

"Don't you 'hi daddy' me young lady! I just got off the phone with the principal and I heard something I'd never thought I'd hear!" His face was red with anger._ A few more of these little anger outbursts and I'll be out of here in no time._

"Oh, Oh I KNOW I KNOW! You heard that the principal wears women underwear! I swear, I saw a bra strap on his shoulder!" I said seriously. And that was true. The man had a bra strap on his shoulder!

"That's because SHE is a woman." Charlie mumbled. He was glaring at me.

"Seriously? I thought that was a man…" I mumbled back, deep in my own thoughts. _I didn't think a woman could grow such a big mustache…_

"That is not the point!"

"Then what_ IS_ your point? I have somewhere to be, so make this quick."

"My point is that; you were late to class, you yelled at sweet Miss. Cope, and you beat up Mike Newton**_ three_** times! He is one of the nicest kids I know. He just wanted to help you and the thanks he gets is a broken wrist! THAT, Isabella, is my point!"

"First off, she was not a sweet old lady! Did you see her eyes! And that creepy smile on her face creeped me out" I shuddered, Thinking of Creepy-smile lady.

"She's Blind! And that 'Creepy-smile' you called it, is not her fault, she had a stroke a few years ago!" He yelled at me. _Okay….Then I was a total bitch to a really nice blind lady who had a stroke. I'm just a sweet, sweet angel aren't I?_

"Um okay…I didn't know." I mumbled a little ashamed. But quickly recovered.

"But back to my point! Second; He is NOT a nice kid! He's the most arrogant and self-centered person I have ever met! He's nothing but a Fat Bastard, that's what he is. Not a 'nice kid'. He forced himself on me and I warned him! But he wouldn't listen! It is not my fault that he is a dumb-ass!" I yelled back, my happy charade long forgotten.

"You are grounded for a month! And you are not going anywhere today, so forget about those plans of yours, your staying here! And that Harley that you love so much, you are not allowed to use it until the end of this month, starting NOW!"

"LIKE YOU CAN STOP ME FROM DOING WHAT I WANT!"I yelled as I walked out the door.

"Where do you think your going?! Get back in here right now, or you'll get grounded for another month!"

"Whatever." I said over my shoulder. I got into my truck and drove away. I was going to Port Angeles and getting my tongue pierced.

I had stolen Charlie's wallet on my way out the door so I could pay for it. And if I got lucky, I might have enough for a tattoo. It couldn't be a big one, but that was okay.

I parked my car right outside of the new little shop. The name of the place fit perfectly _'House Of Pain'_.I smiled up at the big blinking sign. _Pain…haven't had any of that in a_ _while,_ I thought to myself.

The tattoo guy was big and had a lot of tattoos himself. He looked like a biker. Only his face was kind. He looked like a big teddy bear. I just had to laugh a little when I saw him. He had his dirty blond hair in a pony tail, a scarf around his head, and leather vest with a skull on the back that said _'House Of Pain'_.He looked like the dad from American Choppers, only kind.

"Hello there little lady, my name is Bob, what can I do for you?" He asked in a southern accent.

"Nice to meat you Bob. My name is Bella and I would like to get my tongue pierced please" I asked sweetly. He looked so nice, it was like you could never get mad at him.

"How old are you?" He asked suspiciously. He chuckled a little though, so he wasn't really serious.

"I'll be 18 soon." I mumbled. _Try more like 9 months_ a little voice in my head said. _Shut up!_ I yelled back.

"I really shouldn't do it if your not 18. But, I would be mean if I said no….What the heck, come with me and I'll stab that tongue of yours!" He laughed, leading me into the back room.

All the walls were filled with different designs to tattoos. It was so pretty!

"Thanks Bob!" I giggled back.

"Now, just sit down there and I'll find my good old stabber." He laughed. He was trying to scare me, but I only laughed with him.

He took out brand new needles and put on a pair of hospital gloves.

"Now, just stick your tongue out and I'll be as quick as I can." He said soothingly. I did as I was told and he stabbed as quickly as he could. I felt the blood fill my mouth and I swallowed the stuff.

"Well, now that wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked. I shook my head no. It didn't hurt that much.

"How much is it?" I asked, finding Charlie's wallet.

"29 Dollars." He said happily.

I handed him the money and counted over how much I had left.

"Bob, I have 34 Dollars left, How much is it for a tattoo?" He walked over to his desk and got a few papers out. He handed them to me. It was a list with all the prices on it.

"Oh, that one was pretty! But so was that one…" I said excitedly.

"I'll make you a deal. If you work for me here I'll let you get that big one for free." He said pointing to the big one. It was a picture of Jack from The Nightmare Before Christmas, standing in front of his Town. The whole thing was meant to be on a guys arm, but I could have it on my shoulder.

"I would love to work here! When can I get this one?!" I asked like a five year old in a candy store. He chuckled at my excitement.

"You can have it now…If you want." He said laughing.

"I CAN?! Thank you, thank you, thank you SO much!" I squealed in excitement.

"Well lets get started then. Just lay down on your stomach and pull your shirt off so we can start." He said smiling. He was like the grandfather I always wanted, only way cooler.

I did as I was told and lay down. He started at once. While he tattooed me, we talked about everything. I learned he had a wife named Loretta and no kids. He had moved out here with her to start his business a few months ago.

I told him about my first day at school and Charlie's reaction. I left the part about Edward and his family out. I had promised not to tell and I was going to keep that promise.

He laughed so hard he had to stop a few times. I think this old man was my first best friend. He told me he was 57 and could need a little help around here.

"Thanks Bob! For the tattoo and the piercing and for getting me a job. It really means a lot. I think you are my first friend." I said softly.

It was a little comical. Seeing big though Bob in tears. I don't know why he was crying, but he was.

"Bob! Don't cry, Please" I said giggling. I gave him a hug and he gave me and awkward one back, trying to be careful with my new tattoo, that was burning like Hell it self.

"Just get home Bella. I'll see you next Monday and then we can discuss when you're gonna work."

"Bye Bob!" I called over my shoulder.

"Bye Bella!" He yelled back.

I got in my car and drove home. By the time I was home, Charlie already went to bed. I snuck up to my room as quietly as possible.

I put on my Emily The Strange short shorts and my XXL Ozzy Osborne T-shirt. I fell face first on my bed and the moment my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

* * *

**_BEEEP BEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!_**

My alarm clock screamed in my ear. Time to wake up. Ugh. Another day at school. _Wonder if Edward will be there…_

_Why did I think of him 6 o'clock in the morning?_ I shrugged it of and went to take a shower. But remembered that I couldn't because off my tattoo.

I washed my hair anyway, only sticking my head in the shower.

I got dressed in my favorite Black dress and my Extremely big boots with chanes on them. _**(A/N Picture in my profile, along with Tattoo picks!)**_

I thought about eating, but decided against it. My tongue hurt a little today and I didn't want to get any infections.

I thought about taking off the band-aid that was around my tattoo, but decided that lunch would be better.

I got to school half an hour early. No one was in the parking lot yet and I really wanted a smoke. But Bob said I had to wait 24 hours before I could have one. _I can do this…._I thought to myself.

Edward Cullen's Silver Volvo pulled up in the space besides me and I found myself hoping that Edward was there. To my disappointment, he wasn't. But his family was.

I got out of my car and was greeted by a happy and excited Alice.

"Hey Bella! Nice outfit! I love it! We have to go shopping sometime!" She squealed.

"Hey Alice and all of you. Sorry Alice, I buy my stuff on the internet. Anything to get away from shopping, I hate it." I said shuddering. Emmett and Jasper laughed at me. But Alice and Rosalie stared at me like I had lost my head, picked it up again and placed it under my arm.

"We are going to have to fix that…" Alice muttered, more to herself then anyone else.

I was about to protest, but some kid walked by with a smoke in his hands. I glared at him and banged my head in my truck.

"Bella, stop hurting your head! Why did you do that?" Rosalie asked when she dragged me away from the truck. She touched my shoulder and I winced in pain. She quickly let go and started to apologize, but I cut her off.

"No need to be sorry, you didn't know. I got a tattoo last night and you just touched it, no big deal. And the reason I banged my head was because I really REALLY want a smoke right now."

"Then why aren't you taking one?" Emmett asked. I stuck my tongue out and they saw my tongue-bolt. They nodded in understanding.

"I can't smoke until after school! How am I suppose to live without it!" I said dramatically. We all laughed together.

"How is Edward doing?" I asked when the laughter died down. They looked at each other with mischievous eyes and smiled sweetly back at me.

"He is fine." Was all Jasper said. I nodded in understanding.

"So, what did you get in punishment?" Alice asked quickly, changing the subject.

"I got one month for what I did. And one extra month for walking away when he yelled at me. No TV, no Computer, and no Harley." I said sadly. I missed  
Jack so much. He was my best friend in Phoenix. Along with my cigarettes, beer and books.

"You drive a Harley?" Emmett asked astonished.

"Yeah. His name is Jack." I said, bragging like a proud mother.

"We can talk more later, we have to get to class. See you at lunch Bella." Rosalie said as she began to walk away. I waved back to them and walked off to my first class.

"Hello Miss. Swan. Please take your seat." The teacher said.

Half way through the class, a loud noise came on and a nasal voice spoke out;

"Isabella Swan, please report to the principals office."

There was a loud core off _'ooooOoooO's_ through the class. I glared at them and they shut up.

I found the office quickly and plopped down in a chair.

"You may come in now." Said the deep voice of the principal, that really was a woman.

"Do you know why you are here Miss. Swan?" She asked.

"Because I beat up Newton three times yesterday, came late to class and yelled at Miss. Cope." I said quietly.

"Yes, that is quite right. May I ask why you would do that to poor Mr. Newton?"

"The first time, he grabbed my shoulder and that was just reflex. I really didn't mean anything about it." She nodded her head deep in thought but still urging me to go on.

"And the second time was in the cafeteria. And that time I did it on purpose. He was kissing my neck and I just met the guy! I thought that it was against the law to touch people who do not want to be touched? Why aren't you asking him questions?" I asked smugly.

"Because he is in surgery! You broke his wrist in two! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to talk to frantic parents?!" She yelled.

"No sir. I mean ma'am." I blushed a little. She only glared.

"Do you think you can make friends this way? No one will talk to you when you act like this you know." She said quietly.

"Who said I wanted friends? I don't even want to be here! And I do have a friends here!" _I think_, I thought quickly. _They did say see you at lunch…_

"Fine. You will have detention for the rest of the week. I know this is mild, but it is only because you are new. Next time, you will be expelled." She threatened.

"Can I go now?" I asked annoyed. I really should have gotten a smoke before talking to the principal

"Yes, please go."

I walked out of her office and back to my class. The rest of the morning went by in a blur. Nobody talked to me, but they talked about me.

I walked into the girls bathroom and took of my band-aid. It was covered in black ink and blood. I took some wet paper towels and dragged it over until it was clean.

I walked into the cafeteria and looked for a table. It was like those High School teen movies. Every set of eyes in the cafeteria was on me and they were glaring. I shrugged them off and walked to the other end of the room.

I heard some gasping behind me and the whisperers started again. I coughed the word tattoo a lot. I realized my dress did not cover the whole thing.

I sat down on the table. It was for 6 people, but I was one. I heard footsteps come my way and looked over my shoulder to see Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie walk up behind me.

"Nice tattoo." Emmett commented.

"Thanks, I'm thinking about getting one more. It's little and I was thinking about having it on my hip." I said as they sat down with their trays of food.

"What is it of?" Rosalie asked.

"It says _Bite Me_ In this 1900-style script form. With no color." They nodded there heads.

"So….How long is it until Edward will be back?" I asked causally. They snickered.

"He'll come back…soon. When he is ready." Jasper muttered.

"Oh." Was all I said. I felt really disappointed and I didn't know why. _The guy tried to rape me and I miss him? Maybe I am a freak…_

I suddenly felt very calm. It was like a wave hit me. And for some strange reason I thought of Jasper. I looked up at him and held his gaze for a long moment. I shook my head, trying to get rid of it.

The rest of the week went like that. I would meet the Cullen's in the parking lot before school. We would meet up again at lunch, and at the end of the day, we would say good-bye. It was like a routine. The only bad thing about it was that I missed Edward. I couldn't wait until Monday.

I slept until 3 in the afternoon that Saturday. I didn't see any reason to wake up early when I was grounded. I put on a few CD's and read a few books waiting for Sunday and Monday. But at the moment ,mostly Sunday. Jack was coming. And I couldn't wait.

* * *

_**What do you think? Do you like Bob? I like him :) **_

_**Anyway, review!**_


	6. 6:Animal i have become

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, it's all Stephenie meyer!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:** _Animal I have become._

**§**_Bella POV_**§**

Sunday could not have come quicker. I was sitting outside on the porch- much to Charlie's protests- waiting for my little Jack.

"Can't they come sooner?" I muttered to myself. They were suppose to be here an hour ago.

Finally, the big white moving truck came with my precious Jack.

"JACK!" I yelled, while running to him. I threw myself on top of him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Miss. You need to sign here, here and here." The fat man said.

"I'm not signing anything until I am sure he is okay." I said sternly.

"Fine, but make it quick. We have other places to be."

" I'm sure you do." I mumbled, inspecting my Jack.**_ (A/N: Sorry for calling everything Jack, But I really love The Nightmare Before Christmas)_**

It took a good ten minutes before I signed. They did a good job with him.

"Thank you for taking care of him." I said to the fat man.

"Whatever." He muttered angrily back. He was pissed when I said I wanted to inspect my Jack.

They left and I wheeled him in to the garage. I started washing him at once. He was really dirty.

"I have missed you Jack! I hope your trip was okay, not as fun as driving yourself, but it was probably okay. I picked the best company there is." I said to him. I knew it was stupid to talk to a Harley, but when you don't have friends, you can find them in the oddest places.

"Bella! Come in here. You are still grounded. And didn't I tell you, No Harley!"

"You said that I could not ride him. And I'm not. I am simply washing him. And when you said grounded, you meant inside the house. Technically, the garage is part of the house, you just don't use it very often. So if I'm not mistaken, I am not braking any rules." I said, never taking my eyes of my Jack and the job I was doing.

"Oh, and I have work tomorrow, so I wont come home until…I'll just come home when I feel like it."

"You got a job? Were?" He asked hopefully. He probably thought his bad ass daughter was putting her act together and find a job at Abercrombie and Fitch. _Sorry daddy, I got a job at a tattoo place, and I forgot to tell you, I got my tongue pierced and a tattoo last week._ I though to myself_. That will make him angry, maybe he'll throw me out faster…._

"I got a job at House Of Pain. It's a tattoo shop, I'm working there to pay of my tattoo. I paid for my tongue-bolt, so that wont be needed. And I'm thinking about getting a tattoo on my hip." I said cheerfully.

"You-you got a tattoo?! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He screamed at me.

"OoooOooo, Daddy said a dirty word." I mocked him.

" Why would you do that" He said still angry, but trying to calm himself down.

"I wanted one." I said shrugging. I added more water on the sponge and continued to wash Jack.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore! What is wrong with you?! Why are you acting like this!" He yelled at me.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that both my parents hate me and I know I was just a mistake and not really wanted. Maybe if you could pull your head out off your ass and open those eyes of yours, you would see the problem." I said threw my clenched jaw.

He slapped me. That was the first time one of my parents used physical violence on me. If only he stopped there. He threw me to the ground and kicked me in the ribs.

"YOU WERE NEVER WANTED! WE WERE 19! I NEVER WANTED YOU! NO ONE DID! YOU WERE A PAIN FROM THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" He yelled at me. He kicked me one last time and walked into the house.

I had a hard time breathing. I felt the taste of blood in my mouth and spit it out. A lot was coming up. I moaned out in pain.

I did the only thing I could think of. Call Alice. She said I could call if I needed anything. Right now I needed a ride to the hospital.

I pulled out my cell phone and found her number. I was gasping for air, it was starting to get more and more difficult to breath.

"Hello, Alice speaking." Said her cheerful voice. I smiled a little.

" _H-hey Alice_." I said with a week voice. I didn't know I was so bad that I  
couldn't speak.

She went silent for a minute or two. And when she came back, her voice was  
frantic.

"Bella I'm coming right now, I'm bringing Carlisle with me. Okay? Hang in there, we're coming."

And then she hung up. How could she know I needed medical help? I only said 'Hello'! I was going to ask about it later. Right now the pain was too much. That was the only thing I could think of.

I tried to take my mind of it, by putting some music on. And it fit my situation. It was 'Animal I have become' By Three Days Grace. And I was an animal now. At least I was acting like one.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried_

I realized I had no control on my life. But, I also realized, that I did not care. I liked my life. The way it was spontaneous and filled with surprises. Some bad and some good.

But the one I was in now was not a good surprise. And I could feel myself drifting away.

_But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself._

"Bella! Oh my good! Get her in the car right now!" I heard a man say. He sounded like he was from England.

I felt myself being lifted up by something cold and hard. But it was comforting somehow.

"Someone needs to tell Charlie!" I recognized Alice's voice.

"I'll go tell him." I heard Emmett say._ Emmett was here? I knew Alice would come, but Emmett…_

_So what if you can see the  
darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal  
I have become_

"_Hey Emmett, Alice, English man_." I mumbled so low I didn't think they'd here me. But they did.

"Hello Bella. You need to stay awake with me now, okay?" I heard Alice say.

"_No, I think I'm going to sleep_." I said in the same low voice.

"You can sleep when we get to the hospital. Right, now you need to stay awake."

"_I don't wanna_" I whined. I wanted to sleep. Just a little bit.

"_Alice._" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?"

"_Can you call Bob?_" I felt her stiffen under me.

"Who is Bob?" The English man asked. His voice sounded calm, but it had an edge too it.

"_He's my boss. I was going to work tomorrow, but now I can't_."

"I'll call him for you later Bella." The English man said.

"_Who are you English man_?" I asked the him. He chuckled lightly and I heard Alice giggle.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm your friends father." He said softly.

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Before I knew it, we were at the hospital. I felt myself being lifted out of the car and looked up to see a man with blond soft hair, just covering his old, wise eyes. He was pale and had topaz eyes, like the rest of them. He smiled slightly and speed up his pace. 

"Anna, please prepare a room for a Miss. Swan." Carlisle said.

"Yes, sir."

I was lay down on a gurney and wheeled away. I felt a needle prick in my arm and I fell asleep.

**§**_Emmett POV_**§**

I saw the car speed away, I was going to run home, or to the hospital. I paced on there porch. The anger that I felt was threatening to spill over. _Calm down and just talk to him…just calm down…breath….._

I took a deep unnecessary breath and knocked on the door.

I heard heavy steps on the other side, coming to open the door.

"Bella, if this is you, I want you to go away." I heard him say through the door. He didn't even open it!

"This is not Bella sir."

He opened the door and saw me. I could tell he was intimidated.

"Hello. Aren't you Dr. Cullen's kid?" He was trying to be polite, but I could tell he found it hard. When you live in such a small town, rumors spread like the wind. It was not a secret my family and I had been hanging out with Bella at school.

"Yes, my name is Emmett Cullen." I was about to say more but I cut me of.

"Bella is not here."

"I know, my father and sister just drove her to the hospital. That's why I'm here." I said coldly.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I knew damn well what happened. Alice saw it in a vision. I was only trying to act normal.

"No I do not. I am in a rush here, son, was there anything more you wanted?" _Talk about father off the year._

"Don't you care about your daughter?" I asked shocked.

"What daughter?" Was all he said, before he slammed the door in my face.

I started to walk into the woods at a human pace. How could he be so mean to his own daughter? I knew that Bella was a trouble kid, but that is not an excuse.

When I was deep into the woods, I started running. I figured I'd tell the family home first and just call Alice and tell her. She probably knew already.

I busted through the door. I found Edward pacing around in the living room. I showed him the conversation I had with cheif swan.

"How could he say that!" He yelled. When Alice had her vision, he had seen the same thing. He wanted to come and help, but there was too much blood.

"I don't know what she said to get him so angry. I have never seen that man act like that before. She must of really pissed him off." I said, looking straight ahead at the blank TV box.

"I'm goanna kill him!" Edward whispered harshly.

"You are doing no such thing!" Esme scolded.

"Then what am I suppose to do! I don't want to just sit here! I want to help!" He yelled.

"You could go and get her Harley. His name is 'Jack'" I chuckled. Humans do the funniest things. Name a piece of metal and talk to it!

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Jack?" He questioned skeptical. I shrugged.

"I think she is a little obsessed with The Nightmare Before Christmas, you know, the movie."

"I'll go get it now." He ran out the door.

"He likes her pretty much, just to have seen her once or twice. They haven't even talked together yet!" I yelled, laughing.

Esme smiled up at me and walked into the kitchen, continuing whatever a Vampire could do in a kitchen.

**§**_Edward POV_**§**

I ran as fast as I could. I could hear Charlie's thoughts already. I couldn't make out what he was thinking, everything was jumbled with panic and rage.

I heard something that sounded like breaking glass._ He couldn't…could he?_

I ran faster. _Please let this be a window_. I begged for it not to be her Harley. But I was in no such luck.

Charlie was swinging the baseball bat around like a mad man. The bike was ruined. I'm not even sure if it would run anymore. _Bella is going to be __crushed…._My siblings told me about every meeting with Bella throughout the week. The last few days, she couldn't speak of anything but her Harley.

I was buying her a new one. Whether she liked it or not.

"Mr. Swan, what are you doing!?" I yelled at him. I never liked him. He would always follow me to catch me speeding.

"What are you doing here boy? Go home. This is none of your business!" he screamed at me. He had clearly lost it. His eyes were wild and he was ruining everything he saw.

"I came here to get Bella's bike! Why would you do that to her!? She loved that bike!"

"I don't care what she likes. Just take it, you can have it for free." He smiled evily at me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

I took the bike out of there, and started running home. He was to drunk to notice that I left in a second.

Rosalie was out in the garage. I figured that if someone could fix it, it would be her.

"Rosalie, could you fix this for Bella, please?" I asked softly.

"I'll do anything for Bella, but that thing is nothing to fix. It wont work ever again, sorry." She looked down.

"Her father did this to her bike." I muttered angry.

"Maybe we could save some parts. Let me take a look at it."

**§**_Bella POV_**.§**

_2 days._

I woke up with the biggest headache ever. My chest hurt too. It was hard to breath.

I was in a hospital room. That much I could tell. The floor was green and the walls were a color of cream white. I jumped a little when I saw Alice and Jasper stand at the end of my bed.

"Hey guys…" I mumbled.

"Hey Bella. How are you feeling?" Alice asked, concerned.

"Like I was kicked in the ribs." I said with a week smile. I tried to joke around with it but non of them were laughing.

"What day is it?" I asked groggily.

"Tuesday. You have been out for 2 days. They had to keep you that way." She answered.

"Did you call Bob?" I asked, with a hint of hysteria in my voice.

"Calm down, I called him and he was here yesterday. He seems nice." She commented. I smile back up at her. I would of liked to talk to him when he was here, to be awake.

"Do you remember what happened?" Jasper asked. He didn't usually say much, he was more reserved.

"I was trying to get my dad pissed so he would throw me out of the house. But he went all crazy-dad and started kicking and stuff." I paused for a minute. They did not look shocked, only awed. Probably because I talked about it like I was talking about potatoes.

I was a little amazed that this did not affect me much.

"How bad are my injuries?" I asked after a pause.

"You broke one rib, but it went threw your lung and got smashed it to pieces. The blood you coughed up was from your lungs. So you got lucky." Alice said gloomy yet perky. A combination of the two.

"Can we go outside? I need a smoke." I started to get up, but Jasper pushed me back down.

"Carlisle said you had to stop smoking because of the whole in your lung. If you smoke, it could get infected and you would need surgery." He said calmly.

"I HAVE TO WHAT?! NO WAY! I AM NOT QUITTING SMOKING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW RUDE AND PISSED I GET WHEN I CAN'T HAVE ONE IN A FEW HOURS!?" I tried to get up again, but he pushed me back down.

"I went shopping for that! I got gum and some band-aid and a scrunch, so when you feel like smoking just pull the scrunch!" Alice said excitedly. _Of course she went shopping!_

"Can't I just cut my wrist or something? I would rather die then give up smoking!"

"We'll make a game out of it! Come on, it'll be fun! And I think Edward likes girls that don't smoke" She winked at me. I blushed a little. Me liking Edward was something I had tried to hide. Apparently I wasn't good enough.

"Whatever." I mumbled. She squealed in delight.

"I knew you would come around!---" She was about to say something more, but the door opened and in walked non other then Mr. Mike Newton.

"Jasper, could you be a sweetheart and take Newton out the door, before Bella kill's him." Alice said in a rush. She was using a fake smile. But, it still looked beautiful on her.

"Hey, give the Mike-Master a chance! I was just stopping by to say hi." he was holding up his hand in mock surrender. His other arm had a huge cast on it. I smiled down at it. Mike saw and scowled.

"You like your little work? 4 hours of surgery. Thanks a lot!"

"Your welcome." I smiled up at him.

"You do know that this will not stop me from getting you? Mike always gets what he wants."

"My god! Could you be more stupid! She doesn't want you, now go out before I kick you out." Alice threatened. She was little, but she was scary.

"Fine, I'll go. Bye Bella." he threw me a kiss and I gagged. He saw and frowned, before closing the door.

"When can I go home? I want to see Jack"

"About Jack….we have some bad news about him…."

* * *

_**I'm really mad today, so the chapter got a little gloomy. I tend to wright after my mood...So for those of you who thought this was a happy story, i really am sorry. it was suppouse to be at first, but my bad mood ruined that...**_

_** This is 7 pages,  
i think it's my longest. i think i wright more when i'm mad...**_

**_REVEW, that makes me happy and i could need a little happy-bost. _**

**_Love all of you! Diddly!_**


	7. 7 Hospital visit

**§**_Alice POV_**§**

"When can I go home? I want to see Jack"

"About Jack….we have some bad news about him…."

How was I suppose to tell her this? I can't just say it... _'Well, your dad went all crazy-dad and came back with a baseball bat to kill you, but he couldn't find you so he killed_ _Jack instead. Oh, and I know all this because I saw you getting killed in my vision. Why do I have visions? Because I'm a vampire' that would sound strange._ Even to me.

She looked concerned and then it dawned on her. Her face went pale...er. Her heart skipped a beat and her face fell.

"Please say he didn't." She whispered. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I looked at Jasper with pleading eyes. He understood and talked for me.

"We're sorry Bella. Rosalie tried to fix him, but it was to much damage." He mumbled in a sad tone. Bella got tears in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away. She cursed many times under her breath, probably so we wouldn't hear. We heard though and frowned at her.

"I'm goanna kill him!" She said in a deadly calm voice. I looked at her shocked. I knew Bella was a trouble maker and not the nicest kid in the world. But kill? She couldn't be serious. She could buy a new one.

"You don't mean that." Jasper said quietly.

"It's figure of speech. I'm not going to jail for that son of a bitch. I'm moving out. I'm not gonna live there anymore. I'll do the same thing to his cruiser, see how much he likes it. Oh, its on. It is so on. I'm gonna paint it and smash it. He wont recognize it when I'm done." She was talking to her self. looking at her hands.

I couldn't help my self. I started to giggle. Probably not the best situation to giggle at. But it was so ironic! Edward had made a similar speech and did what she was planning on doing right now.

"Alice, what the hell are you laughing at!?" She yelled at me, glaring.

"Sorry Bella, but Edward already did that to the cruiser." She looked so surprised, that I was laughing again. Jasper joined me.

"Why, why would he…Edward? Why would he do that? Is that his way of saying I'm sorry?" She looked confused.

"He is sorry for what he almost did to you. But that's not why he did it. He got angry when he heard what happened to you. So he took revenge." I smiled a little. She looked deep in thought for a second and then she asked something I had hoped she wouldn't.

"How could you know that I needed medical help? I only said hi." She looked at me suspiciously. This was not good. I was a terrible liar. Jasper looked down at me with panicked eyes. He knew I couldn't lie if my existence depended on it. I gulped hard and laughed nervously.

"Well, I uhhh... it um… you sounded hurt in your voice!" I was proud of myself for coming up with such a good lie. I smiled up at Jasper and frowned when I saw his expression. He rolled his eyes and smacked his hand on his forehead.

"Oh god." He mumbled. Bella looked at me in a similar fashion. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"You couldn't find a better lie then that?" She asked. She didn't smile or anything. Her face was emotionless.

"I know your hiding something. And I will find out, sometime. I just wish you could trust me enough to tell me." She yawned a little.

"I do not know what your talking about." Jasper said. He was a much better liar then me. Even Esme was a better liar then me.

"Riiiiiiight." She dragged out the word. We both knew she knew that we were lying.

"I still don't get why Edward would do it. Its not like he cares. He only did that because he was sorry for almost raping me." She mumbled sadly. Oh, how  
wrong she was! Every time we got home from school last week, he would act all cool and ask how our day was and just casually ask something about Bella.

"Of course he cares about you! And yes, he is sorry about his…problem taking control over him, but that is not why he did it. I am not the one to tell you  
why, but trust me, that is not why he did it." Jasper exclaimed. Jasper was not the one to talk much, he was more quiet. He only talked and had conversations with me and now Bella. I do not think he has ever talked so much to a human before.

"By the way. Edward said he would stop by when you woke up. I'll go call him and tell him to come over." Bella looked at me in horror. I didn't get why. She didn't look scared when we pulled him off of her in the car. Why was she scared now?

"He, he can't see me like this!" She shrieked. She started to untangle her hair out. Trying her hardest to make it look good.

"I smell to! Can I please take a shower?" She pleaded. I pushed the red button on the wall. A nurse came in and looked at Bella, smiling.

"I see your up Miss. Swan. What can I do for you?" I smiled sweetly at the woman and she looked dazzled.

"Can you get my Daddy?" I asked a little childish. I loved acting like that with the nurses.

"Of course sweetheart. I'll get him right away." As soon as she closed the door, I busted out laughing. It was so funny when they talked in that childish voice, they got those stupid faces.

"Daddy?" Bella asked skeptic. I only shrugged and giggled. Carlisle came threw the door and smiled at us.

"Hello Bella. It is good to see you up again." She smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out. Carlisle looked at her strangely a little and then laughed. She frowned up at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Bella, we have already met!" he said laughing.

"English man?" She asked unsure.

"Yes, English man. Also known as Carlisle Cullen." He chuckled and smiled. She blushed a little and looked down at her hands.

"Sorry about that. I don't remember everything that happened, just some of it." She paused an looked at me.

"I was wondering if I could take a shower, I smell." She scrunched her nose and we laughed.

"Well, if you promise to be careful. You have your own private shower in there. And there are some towels in there too. Jasper, help her up please." Jasper nodded and walked over. He helped her up and carried her into the bathroom. He walked back out and shut the door behind him.

"I can walk you know!" Bella shouted from the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. I heard the water start running and Bella singing. How she could sing with that lung was beyond me. I found my cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

_**1 ring…**_

_**2 ring…**_

"Hello?" He sounded tense and I could hear that annoying Slipknot song in the back.(_**AN: I love that band, but this is Alice and she is not me.)**_

"Hey Edward. Just wanted to say that Bella is up. When was the last time you went hunting?" I asked in a rush.

"This morning."

"Okay then. Do you want to come down to the hospital for a little visit?"

"I don't think she wants to see me." He said sadly. Edward had been confused about all of this. He had never dated anyone before. He had never had those types of feelings before. He didn't know what to do. It was so cute to watch. Rosalie and I got caught by him talking about how cute he was acting. It was like having your little brother go on his first date.

"I told her you were coming, so you better get here. She is waiting for you. She totally freaked out when I said you would come, she was messing with her hair and stuff. She is in the shower right now." He didn't reply at once. But when he did, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Really? I guess I have to come then. Bye Alice, see you soon." I heard the click and closed my phone.

"Don't you think it's a little strange for her to like him, when he tried to_'rape'_ her?" Jasper asked. He rolled his eyes at the word _'rape'_.

"Who said I liked him?" Bella asked from the doorway to the bathroom. She was wearing a white fluffy towel that reached her mid thigh.

"Oh, come on! Its not that hard to see. You freaked out when I said he was coming and got all worked up about how you looked. We have eyes you know." I said smugly.

She opened her mouth to protest, closed it and opened it again.

"I um….u…didn't want to look bad?" She tried lamely.

"So you can look bad for us and not for him?" Jasper asked smugly. Carlisle was looking at all of us amused. He told us once that he liked watching us bickering, he said it was fun. Bella glared at him with narrowed eyes. She turned to me and sighted.

"I don't have any clothes." She avoided the question. I smiled up at Jasper who chuckled back.

"I packed some of your clothes yesterday. I went to your house. Charlie wasn't there so I let myself in, hope that's okay." I smiled sheepish as I handed her the bag. I had packed a black T-shirt and a pair of loose and baggy 'Death Kitty' pants. She looked in the bag and smiled._** (AN: Picture in profile!)**_

"Thank you" She walked back into the bathroom to get changed.

"Did you hear that? She avoided the question!" I squealed in delight. Jasper and Carlisle looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Ugh, boys. Don't get anything." I mumbled.

"Excuse me young lady, but I just turned 362 this year. I don't think I can be called a 'boy' anymore." Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, your acting like one anyway." I huffed. Bella came back out and Jasper rushed over to her and picked her up, bridal style. Bella glared up at him and couldn't help but giggle.

"I have a problem with my lung, not my legs." She grumbled.

"You should not walk anyway. You need to rest." Carlisle informed her. She nodded her head and lay down on the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. There was a knock on the door and her eyes shot open. I opened the door and there stood Edward. He smiled sheepishly and looked down.

"Hello." He mumbled.

"Hey." Bella smiled a week smile back at him. They locked eyes and you could feel the intensity from it. Jasper winked at me and I smiled back.

"We'll just leave now." I said, dragging Jasper and Carlisle by there hands. They said good-bye and I closed the door.

"I have some paper work I need to look at, I will see you at home." I gave him a quick hug and he walked away.

"Let's go to the cafeteria!" I said excited. Jasper looked at me like I just swallowed a cell-phone.

"Why?"

"I want to see their future. And I heard someone say that hospital food taste like plastic, so I want to buy Bella some food. And I'm not done with my visit, I just wanted to give them some privacy." I said while dragging him by the hand.

"Fine." He grumbled.

**§**_Bella POV_**§**

After the door closed, I looked away and blushed. He stiffened a little, but came over and sat down in the green chair by my bed anyway. I turned over in bed so my whole body was facing him. He was staring out the window deep in thought. I noticed that I never really saw what he was wearing, only that it was black.

He was wearing Big baggy pants from 'Mercy' They were black and had chains on them. He wore a simple black T-shirt with scratch marks on it. You could see the muscles on his arms. His T-shirt was tight, showing his muscled stomach. He caught me ogling at him and smiled a croocked smile.

_Note to self; Make Edward smile more._

I blushed a little and looked away.

"I'm sorry." I heard him mumble. I looked back at him and he had sadness in his eyes. I wanted to take it away and see that beautiful croocked smile of his.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked softly.

"For letting my...disorder getting the better of me." He mumbled. He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I smiled at him and he looked take aback.

"That's not your fault. It was that disorder, not you. You seem better now, feeling okay?" I asked him. He looked shocked to say the least.

"I-I'm fine. But, I do think I am suppose to ask you that question. So, how are you?" He smiled a little and I smiled warmly back at him.

"I'm fine, thank you." I paused a little before asking the next question.

"Why did you do that to Charlie's cruiser?" I wasn't upset with him about it or anything like that. Just curious.

"Because I saw what he did to Jack. And he deserved it for what he did to you. He deserves worse really. And I'll make him pay for what he did to you." He was angry and I saw his eyes turn black. _Wait black? That's not suppose to happen…._I decided to let it just go for now and not say anything.

"Thank you. I was planning on doing it myself, but now I don't have to" I smiled. I looked at the bedside table and saw the newspaper.

"Edward, could you give me the newspaper? I want to look for a apartment. No way in hell am I going back there." I shuddered at the thought of what happened.

He handed me the newspaper and I started to flip threw it. I cringed every time I flipped a page, the pain in my side got worse from the movement. Edward noticed and took the newspaper from my arms. He started to look for the section with apartments. I lay my chin on his shoulder and looked with him. He tensed a little, but relaxed again.

"What about that one?" He asked pointing to a little one. It wasn't expensive, but I couldn't afford it anyway.

"I can't afford it. And it is too far to away from school to walk everyday." He turned his head in my direction and we were suddenly very close. He gulped a little and I could feel my heart beating faster, threatening to smack out of my chest.

"I-I-I can pay for it. A-and I would n-never l let y-y-you walk. I'll-I'll drive y-you." He stuttered. I looked at him stunned and pulled away.

"No, your doing no such thing. I can't make you my personal driver. And I can't let you pay for me, that wouldn't be fair. I have a job." He frowned a little.

"Please, let me drive you. I wont mind." He smiled a little and looked slightly triumphed. Clearly happy with himself for not stuttering.

"Fine, you can drive me. But I won't take your money." I said sternly. He smiled that croocked smile and I could practically hear my hart skip a beat. His smile went bigger and he chuckled. _Could he hear that? No, not possible._ I told myself.

He looked back down and frowned.

"That was the cheapest one…" He looked back at me with mischievous eyes. I looked at him suspiciously.

"You can live in our pool house!" He exclaimed.

"You have a pool house? I didn't even think there was a pool in Forks." I mumbled.

"How much will it cost me? And don't say nothing, because I'm paying whether you like it or not."

"How much do you have?" I knew I only earned a 100 bucks a week. Not much at all. But I couldn't come and give them 50 bucks a week either. I would simply try to eat as little as possible, because I would not afford food. And I would have to live with the clothes I owned now.

"100 bucks a week. That okay?"

"Sure. We can get your stuff when you get out of here."

"Do you think your parents would mind?" I asked a little hesitantly. He looked deep in thought for a moment, before he smiled up at me.

"Not at all. They got a little mad at me for letting my….disorder get the better of me. So this will be a good way to make it up to you." I smiled sweetly back at him. We heard a knock on the door and Carlisle walked in.

"Hello again. Nice to see that the two of you are, friends." He said the last word strangely. I looked up at him with curious eyes. I saw Edward shrink down in his seat, muttering something about '_embarrassing'_ and _'please stop'_.

"Why wouldn't we be friends? Its not his fault." I defended Edward. I was a little mad at his family for making fun of him. Its like constantly making jokes about walking to a person in a wheelchair, its just plain mean. And they're his family! They are suppose to be supportive and help full. Not make fun off him.

Carlisle looked a little stunned. He cleared his throat and looked at me, like he was expecting something.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask you, when can I go home?" I asked. He smiled at my question.

"Um, _dad,_ can I have a word with you?" Edward mumbled. He stressed the word dad, like he wasn't use to using it. I knew that they were all adopted, but the rest of them called him dad. As far as I knew.

"Sure son. We can talk in the hall. Bella, you can get ready to leave." He smiled and I smiled back. They walked out the door and I stared to pack the little stuff I had here.

After a few minutes, they came back in. Edward had a huge grin on his face and I knew what he was going to say before they left those perfect lips.

"Great news Bella. Your moving into the pool house."

* * *

_I only have one thing to say...I LOVE BOB!_

_Review!(I Don't own Twilight!)_


	8. 8 I'm Leaving

_**Chapter 8:** I'm Leaving_.

**§**_Bella POV_**§**

"Are you sure its okay Dr. Cullen? I know I don't have a lot of money…" I trailed off.

"Of course it's okay Bella. And please, call me Carlisle." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I packed everything in there that was mine. Alice and Jasper came in and Jasper was dragging a wheelchair with him.

"Guys! Its my lung, not my legs I can walk perfectly fine." To prove my point I started walking for the door. It wasn't my brightest idea. The pain in my side got worse after every step, so I had to stop.

"Just get in the wheelchair." Alice sighed, shaking her pixy head at me. I did as I was told and sat down. Edward grabbed my stuff and we walked out.

"I need to go to Charlie's place and get my stuff. And I have to call my mom." I grumbled the last part. She would not like this at all. _Well guess what? I don't like being nearly killed by my own god damn father!_

"You need to rest first. But you can call your mom in the car." Alice said. Jasper was the one wheeling me around. Edward walked silently by my side as we walked up to the car. He looked deep in thought. Alice handed me her cell-phone and I dialed the number. Jasper started the car and we were off.

**_1 ring…_**

**_2 ring…_**

**_3 rin---_**

"Hello?" My mothers annoying voice answered. I sighed and rolled my eyes, already sick of the one second conversation.

"Hey mom. Just wanted to tell you that I wont be staying with Charlie anymore." I said in a monotone voice.

"What, why?! Isabella, sweetie pie, you know I can't take you back here. I'm having a new baby now. And I need your room. There simply isn't any place for you to be here."

"You say that as if your replacing me. What will the new name be, Isabella two?" I said sarcastically. I was going to tell her that I didn't want to live with her, I would just see how she take this.

"Of course I'm not replacing you honey!"

"Riiiiiiight. Whatever, I was just calling to say that I'll be staying by myself." There was a short silence on the other end.

"What!? No, you are not. You are living with Charlie and that's final." She said stubbornly.

"You mean that guy that beat me so hard, that I laid in the hospital unconscious for two days with a broken rib and a busted lung. That guy? You want me to live with him?" I was starting to get angry at her. Angry at her for being so stupid.

"Well, I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding." Could she be more stupid?

"I wasn't calling for your permission, Renee. I was calling to tell you, being a good daughter for once. Not that big disappointment that you raised. That you didn't want in the first place." I said quietly. It hurt to think that I was just a mistake. That I was never really wanted. I had known since I was nine. The time I found that letter…It told me everything.

"What are you talking about? I am your mother, I gave birth to you! Do you think I would go threw 14 hours of labor and not want you?" Oh. My. God. The women could lie! I would give her that much. I forgot that I was in the car and that the others could here my conversation. I would give her a piece of my mind.

"Oh really? Then how come I found that letter from the hospital, saying that you were to far into your pregnancy to take an abortion? How come Charlie screamed it in my face only three days ago. You didn't want me. You still don't want me. But, I get it. You made me see that I'm not worth a thing. And I get what you mean when you say that no one would ever want me or love me. Why should they? I know that I'm just this big screw up. I really am sorry for being such a big disappointment. Sorry that I ruined the last 17 years of your life. I'll leave you alone. You will never hear or see me again. Hope that my new sister or brother will be better then me. Bye Renee. Have a great life." And with that, I clapped the phone shut.

I silently handed it back to Alice. I felt something wet on my cheek and noticed that I was crying. I wiped the tears away quickly, hoping that none of them saw. They did. _What is it with this people? They can hear and see everything!_ I thought angrily.

"I don't care what the docter said. I need a smoke." I said without emotion. It was better to bottle it all up inside. I liked that numb feeling. It helped me. It was better to be angry and mad, then feel sad and lonely. But right now, I loved the feeling of numbness.

Jasper got a strange expression on his face and he stopped the car. "Can someone please take over. I don't think I can drive anymore. I have a headache." He glanced my way and winced.

"No Bella. Your not going to smoke. You can have some gum or a band-aid. No smoking!" Alice said sternly. She tossed me a pack of gum and a pack of band-aids, while she switched sides with Jasper. I took the gum greedily and started chewing.

"You are wrong." Edward said quietly from beside me. I glanced at him with emotionless eyes.

"About what." My voice matched my mood. Numb. No emotions. Dead almost.

"You are worth a lot. You are not a screw up or a disappointment. And if they didn't want you, than that is there loss. We want you, and we love you. You don't need them." Edward said smiling. I smiled a little myself. But it didn't reach my eyes. I knew he was wrong. I knew I was a screw up from the day I was born. Charlie was right about everything he said.

I wasn't even suppose to be born.

* * *

_Sorry for not updating this chapter earlier, but i have had a BIG writer  
block...And this is short and sad...But at least it is something!_

_Review!_


	9. 9 Go Away, I'm sleeping

**Chapter 9: Go Away, I'm sleeping!**

_**§**Bella POV**§**_

* * *

****

"We're here." Alice said happily. She wasn't the best driver in the world. She sometimes spaced out and nearly drove of the road. Jasper still had a huge headache. Edward had been silent the whole ride, other then trying to convince me that I was worth something. As for me….I was still numb.

I tried to get the seat belt off of me, but it hurt to much. I leaned back into the seat and took one deep breath. When I opened them again, everyone was out of the car. Edward was on my side, holding my door open. He leaned in and helped me get the seat belt off. He was so gentle, like he expected me to break into millions of pieces if he used his strength on me.

He snaked on arm under my knees and the other one snaked around my waist. I pulled my hands up and held them tightly around his neck.

Their house was gorgeous. If you could call it a house, it was more like a mansion. It was three stories tall, and had a wrap around porch. The color was a soft cream white, and the garden was big with luscious green grass. The house looked so old. I was in awe.

The front door swung open, revealing a young woman with caramel hair and topaz eyes. She couldn't be older than twenty-six. I had heard them talking about their mother, Esme. This could not be her. Edward walked up the front steps and the woman smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, my name is Esme." The woman said. My eyes widened with shock and my jaw dropped._ This was Esme? Then again, Carlisle looked pretty young himself…_

"Is something wrong dear?" She asked concerned, like a real parent should. I closed my mouth and shook my head.

"I just expected you to be older." I said sheepishly. She laughed and smiled.

"What a charming girl!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, Carlisle called me a few minutes ago, saying that Bella would be living in the pool house. So I changed the sheets on the bed so it should be ready. You need to rest dear. Edward follow me." Edward nodded his head once and walked out the back door, after Esme.

The garden out back was much prettier than the one up front. It was surrounded by forest as far as my eyes could see. And they had so many flowers, I didn't know the name of half of them.

I understood why they needed a pool house. The pool they had was bigger then the public pool in Arizona. A big Jacuzzi, probably meant for eight, was attached to the other end.

And the pool house it self! Oh, my. Were do I start. How about it was bigger than Charlie's house. It was white with a little porch out front. I fell in love with it at once.

"I know it is not much, and I would still want you to have your own room, inside the house with the rest of us…" She trailed of. _Was she kidding? This was the perfect dream house!_

"This is too much! I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you. And I couldn't possibly take a room inside your house! That is just too much, I don't know what to say! I'm babbling." I blushed. They laughed at me a little and brought me inside the house.

The inside was, to my surprise, my style. Everything was in black and red. The walls were filled with posters, from_ Slipknot, Evanescence, Dimmu Borgir, In Flames, Children_ _Of Bodom_ and many more. I didn't get a chance to see everything because Edward carried me up to my new bedroom.

"Who decorated this place? Its gorgeous!" I said in awe. I looked for Esme for an answer, but she had left. _Strange…_

Edward chuckled a little and I snapped my head up in his direction.

"I used to live here for a few months. I still come out here when I have a fight with Rosalie or if I just want to be alone." He said smiling.

"I'm so sorry! I'm taking up your space then, where are you going to go if you want to be alone?" I smiled apologetically up at him and his eyes seemed to sort of glaze over for a minute. He shook his head, like he was trying to think again.

"I--I have a meadow I like to go to. I can take you there someday, if you want." He seamed nervous about what I might answer. He even held his breath in anticipation. I smiled up at him.

"I would love to see your meadow. But it is yours, do you really want to share that with me?" I asked him softly. He nodded his head quickly. He let his breath fan out over my face, and I could feel my eyes glaze over. Even his breath smelled sweet!

When I_ 'woke up'_ from my little daze, I noticed that I was laying in a big queen-sized bed, with black silk sheets. I felt a hand on my forehead, push my hair out of my face. I smiled up at Edward and he smiled back. He was about to leave when I grabbed his wrist.

"Can you sleep here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." He said smiling. He walked over to the other side of the bed and got in. He just laid there, looking up at the ceiling. I rolled over so I was laying on my stomach, my head turned his way.

"Goodnight Edward." I mumbled. He turned over facing me. He leaned his head forward a little and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Bella." I heard him say, before I fell asleep.

_§Edward POV§_

* * *

Why was I suddenly so bold? I had never kissed a girl on the forehead before. I had never kissed a girl anywhere before! Had this been back in my day, it would have been a scandal. If my mother, my real mother, had seen me now, it would of brought shame to our entire family.

But, this was not back in my day. This was the wonderful year of 2007. A year I never thought I'd live to see. And I didn't either, sort of. I'm not alive. I am just a monster, a creature of the night, created to keep the human population in check.

And this, this beautiful angel, wanted me to be here tonight, keep her company. I would not say she was innocent, because she was far from it. But, that was what I loved about her. Fearless and strong. Stubborn all the way.

Her scent was still strong. Oh, so very, very strong._ I could just scootch closer and drink from her while she slept. It would be easy and painless, just a little taste---NO! you_ _are not taking over me! We are not hunting so get back in your whole!_ I yelled at my monster side.

_Why? It would be easy, no one knows she's here, Carlisle would forgive you. Just do it, you know you want to. Just kill her. Think about her delicious blood, running down that scratchy throat of yours…wouldn't you like to fill that thirst of yours? Hmm, a little human blood would be good…._

_NO!_ I roared back to him. All in my head of course, I wouldn't want to go around acting like I was talking to myself. Although I sort of do…but other people didn't need to know that.

_Why?!_ The monster inquired.

_Because I do not kill angels_. I answered. The monster only pouted and looked away.

I looked back at Bella to see that she was about to roll out of bed. I grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back into bed. She kicked her leg up, straight in the air. And then it fell back down.

She squirmed and rolled around the bed. Tossing and turning. She even kicked me a few times.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" She screamed out, swinging her tiny fist up in the air. _What the hell was she dreaming?!_

"DON'T EAT THE CHEESE!" She was about to roll of the bed one more time. I caught her wrists in one arm and snaked the other one around her waist. I pulled her to me, and she squirmed. God she was worm! It felt like someone had lit a fire in my chest. But, in a good way. I snuggled up closer to her, basking in her warmth.

"Comfortable?" Someone asked form the doorway. I snapped my head over, I hadn't herd there thoughts. I was too busy with Bella.

So there they were, my family. My whole family, to be exact.

"I was just holding her so she wouldn't hurt herself." I tried to explain. At first, that was the truth, I only held her so she could be safe. But now…I wanted to feel her warmth. They rose there eyebrows at me in the same time, _creeeeeepy…._

_Aw, look at them! They look so good together! I just knew he would find love someday!---_Esme

_Really son, I did not expect to find YOU in such a situation. Emmett maybe, but you?---_Carlisle.

_You do know that you can just blame this on your 'disorder' right? Score little bro!---_Emmett

_Why so embarrassed Eddie? Did you really think you could get away with this?---_Jasper.

_My, my, my. Looks like the prude side of you just went flying out of the window, didn't it?---_Rosalie.

_Sorry Edward. I saw this in a vision and I couldn't help myself. I just had to tell them---_Alice.

_Gee what a nice family I have._

"Go away. I'm sleeping." To prove my point, I laid my head back down and buried it in Bella's hair. They laughed loudly on the way out, only Emmett stayed in the doorway, looking at us with a smirk on his face.

Oh how I wanted to beat the crap out of him now! I looked away from him, ignoring his presence.

_Don't do anything I wouldn't do!---_Emmett.

I could feel the growl build up in my chest, waiting to spring out of my mouth. But, that would be weird if Bella woke up. How could I explain that I sounded like a lion? Pretty hard, and it would wake suspicion.

Although a part of me wanted her to know. Wanted her to know the real my. So I could be myself around her, ease up a little. I imagined myself running with her on my back.

Wonder how she would look like as a vampire….She probably wouldn't change much on the looks. She was perfect just the way she was now. And I loved everything about her---

_Hold up, pretty boy. Did you say love?_ The monster side of me asked, perplexed. Did I say love? Yes, yes I did. Did I love her? Maybe…

_We can't love her dumbass! We're a monster, remember. We don't need love. We---_

_I am sick of you thinking what I have to do! I love her with all my dead hart and there is nothing you can do about it. And what the hell are you doing here anyway?! Go back to your cave!_ I shouted back at him, angry. Angry because some part of what he said was true.

She deserved human love. Someone who could give her everything she wanted. The only thing I could do was take away her soul, and damn her to an eternity of hell. But, I did love her, and I was a rather selfish creature….

I would try and make this work out. See where things ended. But, what if she did not love me? What if she just wanted us to be friends? I that why she asked me to stay the night?

"Edward….I love you." Bella muttered in her sleep. _What the…She loved me? She loves me! But, maybe she doesn't know it yet…._

I'd make her see it. She did love me, she said so herself, she just didn't know it yet…

* * *

_I don't know about this chapter, it wasn't that good...But it was my best  
try! _

_Sorry for the hold up, but i just didn't know were i wanted to go with things. I knew that some of you would be mad at me if i delited the story, so i used a little extra time finishing this chapter. Sorry for that. _

_I do not own Twilight in any way. _

_Review!_


	10. You want a piece of me!

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I'm leaving on monday 2/7-07. I'm going to a music festival and it will last a week. Its really cool, you get to sleep in tents and you sleep all day and you party all night! And the best part is: NO PARENTS!!!! Yey! And, of course, its Metal music. I'll be home on sunday and I promise I'll start working right away. So thats all i wanted to tell you. REEEEAAAD!!!!**_

* * *

_§Bella POV§_

I was having the strangest dream. It was like I was in this game and I had to get coins and beat up mike -which of course, made the game even cooler._ I don't know were my destination was or why I was even collecting coins, but somehow I ended up in this big fire world. And there he was, Mike Newton. Only this time he was HUGE!_

_He was smirking down at me and he leaned all the way down to press his enormous lips to, well me. I jumped up with amazing speed and punched him in the stomach yelling "DIE YOU BASTARD!"_

_And he did. He fell over with an evil smirk on his face. I hopped over his dead body and ran threw the school doors._

_Edward was talking with the teacher and I came up behind him. He was holding a green moldy cheese in his hand, bringing it up to his mouth._

_"DON'T EAT THE CHEESE!" I yelled at him, kicking the cheese out of his hand. He smiled gratefully at me and then kissed me. In front of the whole school. Suddenly, we were in the gym._

_When we broke apart he looked at me with pure love._

_"Edward…I love you." The whole robot school said a curse of 'Aw' And then they melted from crying._

_"I love you too, Bella." He whispered. He leaned in for another kiss, and so did I._ Just then I woke up with pain in my side.

I groaned out loud. Why did I have to wake up from the best dream I had EVER had in my entire life?! That was just not fair!

I was about to get up, but something was holding me down. I looked down and saw too strong pale arms holding me. One around my waist and the other two holding my wrist. I looked behind me and saw that Edward was sleeping holding me.

_Well, as long as he was here, sleeping, holding me_….I snuggled up to him, inhaling his sweet, delicious smell.

"Did you have a good dream." An amused voice whispered in my ear. I jumped a little, startled. _Wasn't he sleeping?_

"The best dream I have ever had." I sighed dreamily. I felt him shake and I turned around in his arms, placing my hands at his chest. _He was laughing at me?_

"You do know that you…um….well….talk in your sleep?" He asked with a chuckle. I could feel my face fall as it dawned on me. _He heard me say it. He heard me say that I loved him, AND I just admitted that it was the best dream I had ever had. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why do I always open my mouth before I say something?! Is it **that** hard for me to think?!_

"What did you hear?" I asked innocently. More like a devil placing a halo on her head trying to hide her horns.

"Well, it was '_die you bastard'_--"_ Good, that I can explain_."--_Don't eat the cheese_--" _Again, explainable_."---And….um….I--I love you Edward." I buried my head in his chest, blushing with all the blood in my body. I was sure the rest of me was white from all the blushing.

"I--I--I don't know what your talking about." It sounded lame, even to my own ears.

"Riiiiiiight." He dragged it out in disbelief. He took my face in his hands and made me look up at him. He was not smiling, but he wasn't mad or annoyed ether. He looked like he was debating something, like one part of him said "do it, do it, do it, do it." While the other part was more like. "Don't be an idiot, don't you dare do that! I'll kill you! I'll kill you with my bare hands!" I really hoped he was going to go with the first one.

Slowly he leaned in and kissed me, softly. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Just when I was about to attack him with a deeper kiss, someone cleared their throat and we jumped apart.

Emmett and Jasper were leaning in the doorway, causally looking at us, smirking and examining there nails.

"That probably isn't the best plays getting caught kissing now is it?" Emmett smirked at us. I rolled my eyes and blushed from the embarrassing position we were in. Our legs were tangled, under the sheets, and he was holding me close to him. But we did have our clothes on! So they couldn't say anything about that.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked with a forced smile, not trying to hide it. They just snickered and Emmett dragged something out of his pocket. He threw it at me and I caught it in my hand.

"Carlisle said that if you swim it would help you get in shape again. You only have one lung that works fine. You need to build up the other one too. So Alice told us to give you that bikini so you could go out and swim in the pool." I looked at the garment in my hands and it was a black bikini with Lenore the cute little dead girl on it._ Didn't know that they even existed…_

I blushed and banged my head in the pillow.

"Get out Emmett, before I tell them what you did three weeks ago." I threatened. I heard him run down the stairs like he had Satan on his heels.

"You too Jasper, or I swear I'll tell the whole school what you _WANTED_ Alice do to you." He was running behind Emmett in seconds.

"So, what did they do?" Edward asked curiously. Should I tell him? It was Edward soooooo…. It didn't matter, maybe he could use it to his advantage like I did just now.

"Well, Emmett went to the office during lunch and copied pictures of his butt. Then he was suppose to send it home, but he accidentally sent it to old Miss. Rellies, and she died of hart attach opening the mail. She lived in Port Angeles and was walking down the street when it happened. After that, the copies went flying down the road into a copy-shop and the guy working there copied 100 of them and sent them as flyers all over town. Saying 'Emmett Cullen's Butt was here.' on the top."

"Did that really happen?" He didn't look like he believed it.

"No, I just made that up. I honestly do not know why he ran out of the room like that. I just made something up so he would leave, I never thought he did anything three weeks ago. Just lucky, I guess."

"And Jasper?" He prompted.

"Well, I actually do know something embarrassing about him, Alice told me. He wanted her to give him a facial mask and pluck his eyebrows. He even shaved under his arms!" _Is it just me, or is that WAY girly?(AN: A guy in my grade did that, and he is dating a girl...Ew.)_

"He did that!" Edward was laughing uncontrollably, almost falling out of bed in the process. I grabbed the bikini and when into the bathroom.

My face was flushed and my hair was one big mess. I brushed through it with the brush that was laying on the counter. It looked better, but not quite_. I am just swimming_ _anyway_. I thought to myself.

I put on the bikini as fast as I could. Only wincing a couple of times. I grabbed a towel and put it around myself. Walking out, I saw that Edward was sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

"Aren't you swimming with me?" I asked a little disappointed. He smirked at me and shook his head no. I rolled my eyes and walked past him out to the pool. When I got there I was panting heavily like I had just run a marathon. I just walked down the stairs!

**(AN: I know this because when I was in the hospital with lung problems I walked down to the cafeteria, I was so exhausted I almost passed out. AGAIN!)**

Edward came up behind me and looked at me with concern in his eyes. I threw the towel away and jumped into the water, splashing water at him. He sat down in a chair and watched me swim around.

"So, when do you want to get your stuff? If you do not wish to see him, Jasper, Emmett and I could go get your stuff for you."

"No, its okay. I have some stuff I don't want you or your brothers seeing. And when I can walk up and down the stairs without panting like my life depended on it, I'll go get my stuff."

"I really don't feel comfortable with you going to him alone."

"I didn't say I didn't want help, just not you guys doing all the work." I had stopped swimming and was hanging on the side of the pool, looking up at the god sitting before me. How could someone be so beautiful? And the rest of his family was too, but they were all adopted. Esme and Carlisle are so young, how could they possibly have adopted five kids. Teenagers at that.

"What are you thinking?" Edward questioned me.

"Esme and Carlisle. Don't you think it's a little unfair? They don't get a chance to be in their twenties, where they're suppose to be out parting and coming home drunk every weekend. Instead they're responsible adults with jobs and five kids. It's a pretty tough job." Edward looked a little taken aback with what I said. His eyes started dancing with amusement and he looked mischievously down at me.

He jumped over my head into the pool, with all his clothes on. I was suddenly turned around and he was holding me in his arms.

"Is that what your going to do when your twenty? Get drunk every chance you get?"

"Why grow up as fast as you can when your only staying a kid for a few years. I would like to not be responsible before I'm thirty. So yes, I would get drunk every chance I get as a twenty year old. As fun as it sounds digging your hands through a cut up human to drag out a kidney, I'd rather pass. So, what about you? What do you want to do in your twenties?"

"I think I am going to protect you from your drunk self." He teased me. I hit his arm playfully and mock scowled. He laughed and it was like the best music you could hear.

"Why is your skin so hard?" It was like it was made out of rocks, or marble. _OH, maybe he was a marble_ man! He couldn't possibly be human. He tensed and his eyes got black.

"And your eyes, they just got black. That just isn't human….Are you a marble man?"

"Marble man? What the hell is a marble man?" I looked at him like he had just asked if a gym sock smelled good.

"A man, made out of marble. I honestly thought you were smarter than that. It really isn't so hard to figure out." I stated dryly. He squirmed a little, like he was uncomfortable.

"So, what's up with your eyes then? I just saw them turn black."

"No you didn't." He stated. _Did I look that stupid?_

"Yes I did."

"No, you did not."

"Did too!"

"You did not see my eyes change color because that is not possible."

"I know what I saw, and I saw your eyes change color."

"Maybe you got something in your eye?"

"Dammit Edward, I know what I saw! Are you calling me a liar?!"

"No, I'm calling you blind." He said calmly. _Oh, the nerve!_

"Well, I am not blind I can see perfectly well. And guess what?! I know your not human! And I couldn't care less! The fact that you guys try to hide it from me is really starting to get on my nerves. And that's not a good thing since I can't smoke anymore! So you can take that blind comment and shove it up your---" I didn't get to finish my sentence because he started to kiss me again. I was surprised to say at the least, but I kissed him back anyway, snaking both my arms around his neck.

"You talk way to much for your own good." He gasped when we broke apart. I took a fist full of his hair and crashed his lips back on mine.

"Aw! Look at that! Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?!" Alice squealed. I let my knees go under me and Edward did the same, so now we were kissing underwater instead.

I still didn't know what they were. But, it didn't matter to me. They were friends, and someone more then friends--Edward---Like the family I never had.

We broke apart and we came up to breath. His whole family were there looking at us. I blushed and hid my head in Edwards chest. He didn't blush but he hid his face in my hair.

"Jasper, Emmett, one word and I swear I'll tell on you. Not just to the others, but to everyone at school too." I looked up and they gulped, shutting there mouths in the process.

"The reason why we came out was because there is a Jessica Stanly, and a Lauren Mallory at the door. They wanted to speak to you."

I groaned out loud and they chuckled at me. Not fair. They were not the one who had to speak to Miss chatty and Princess- I-want-it-and-I-want-it-now-or-else-I'll-start-screaming.

Edward lifted me out of the pool like I didn't weigh a thing.

"See, that is not human." I winked. His face drooped and he looked at his family. They were tense and eyed me suspiciously.

"Relax, I'm not telling. I don't know _what_ you are, but its _not_ human." I started walking to the house, leaving the nonhuman people behind.

"Like, we heard what you did to Mike. Like, its so not cool." Jessica started when I got there. They looked me up and down and when I looked down I was only wearing a bikini. Oh well, like they could do anything about it.

"I don't really...care." I said in a bored tone, that hinted to _'GET THE HELL AWAY!_' But, they were oblivious.

"You better watch out Swan. We are so goanna get you for what you did to him." Lauren threatened. I rose an eyebrow at her, and then I got mad. There really wasn't a reason for getting mad. Except not getting a smoke.

"You want a piece of me?!" I asked, swinging my little fist up in the air.

"Like, don't get all bitchy on us. Like, that's so totally stupid." Jessica said.

"Do you really think _you're_ in the position to talk about stupid?!" I asked threw clashed teeth. I had to cross my arms around my chest so I couldn't hit them. She cocked her head to the side, like she didn't get it. No shocker there.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that you hobo!" Lauren yelled at me. I lounged myself on her ready to attack. Suddenly two huge arms caught me in mid-air and I got dragged back.

"Let me go! I'm goanna beat the crap out of you, you little plastic face! Come here! I'll show you not to mess with me!" I yelled at a smirking Lauren and a frightened Jessica. They walked over to the car and drove away.

I turned around in Emmett's arms and glared at him with all the hate I could muster.

"Why did you hold me back?! I so could of taken her! She could have had a broken nose right now! And you let her go! Oh, I'll get her. I'll get the little plastic faced Barbie doll with ugly teeth. I'll rip her to shreds and then I'll burn the rest of her, lay the ashes on her parents steps and then I don't know what I'll do but I'll do something!" I felt a wave of calm wash in over me and I eyed Jasper. The rest of the family noticed but pretended not to.

"Why do you care so much about what they say? And I don't doubt that you could of taken her. I know you could. But, you don't need any more trouble." Emmett asked amused.

"I don't care about what they said! I don't know why I blew up like that! I just really want a smoke, anything! English man, please. Give me my cigarettes back! Just one. Pretty pretty please." I gave him my best puppy dog eye look. It almost worked, but he looked away, shaking his head no.

"Alice, give Bella some gum." Carlisle said quietly.

"Breakfast is ready dear. Come eat." Esme said kindly. I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Edward and Alice came too. The rest of them went and did god knows what.

* * *

_So, I'll see you guys in a week. But, with my luck, I'll probably end up braking my arm and going to the hospital. Good thing i have a laptop, so i can take it with me! _

_Review me! I will not be able to answer right away, because I'm leaving in the morning and i won't have time to look at the Review's right away ( That does NOT mean i do not want them, cuz i do!)_

_I love you!!!!_


	11. Were the hell did that come from!

_I DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I HATE IT AND IT SHOULD BE RIPPED APART, POKED WITH NEEDELS AND BURNED, THEN FIXED, THEN BURNED AGAIN AND THEN SOMEONE SHOULD EAT IT!_

_Just read and you'll see what i mean..._

* * *

_Bella POV_

I didn't go back to school for three weeks after the incident with Lauren and Jessica. And I still couldn't figure out what the Cullen's were. They had started being more careful around me. I wasn't that mean anymore, with the smoking lust and all. But I had given Carlisle the silent treatment for a week. Serves him right for taking my right to smoke away!

Edward had slept beside me every night, and he would eat breakfast with me everyday, though I could clearly see that he didn't like it. I had even confronted him about it.

_"Edward, why are you eating that when you don't like it?" I had asked him gently._

_"I like it, I love Esme's cooking. Mmm. " He demonstrated with putting a whole fork into his mouth, filled with scrambled eggs._

_"All I'm saying is that you don't have to pretend for me."_

That was a week ago, and he had stopped eating after that. Saying he wasn't hungry and stuff like that. But he knew I knew that he knew I knew…if that made any sense at all….

We had picked up my stuff too. Charlie wasn't even home, which I was grateful for. I didn't want to see mean old Charlie again. Jasper, Emmett and Edward had helped me move my stuff. They didn't even break a sweat after all those trips up and down the stairs. But I didn't comment. No, I was gathering evidence on them, trying to figure it out on my own, whether they wanted me to know or not. I was going to find out.

"Bella, I think you are ready to go back to school tomorrow. You have been working hard, and you can be an active person now." Carlisle said brightly from the doorway. I didn't want to go back, I liked being sick, staying home. Its not like it would be anything big out of me. I was a straight **F** student. Its not that I was dumb, I just didn't care, never showed up. Or took tests.

"Maybe I should stay home another month. Just in case of…Lung explosion?" I tried lamely. He laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry Bella, but your going to school tomorrow morning." I nodded stiffly, biting back a smart retort. Now I had to see the Ice queens. God I hated them.

The next morning came all to fast. I had gotten used to sleeping in until the others came home from school. So getting up at 6 in the morning wasn't exactly 'fun'.

"Good morning gorgeous." I heard Edward say down in our own kitchen, the pool house kitchen. He was practically living in her with me, so we just called it our place.

"How can you be up this early? And be so awake? I can't even see straight out of my own damn skull!" I said drowsily. He smiled and his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"I don't sleep much, at all. Its easier to stay awake when you have trained your body not to sleep for too long,." Every time I said something about sleep or food or anything like that, they would get that inside joke look on there face and laugh about nothing in particular.

"Fine, be that way, with your stupid little secret." I grumbled as I pulled out something to eat.

"By the way, I'm going back to work today. Since I'm well enough for school, I'm well enough for some blood." I said teasingly. They all seemed to tense up around the word blood, so I had added it to my suspicion list.

So far, I had:

-Unhumanly Beautiful.

-Tense on the word blood.

-They don't eat food.

-They don't sleep.

-They don't sweat.

-Super strong.

-Super fast.

I couldn't figure it out, even if it felt like the answer was right in front of me. It bugged me too no end.

"I can come and pick you up after work today, if you want." He offered. I could see that he didn't want me to go, but he didn't comment.

"Do you think Alice could pick me up today. I want to take her…shopping." That was far from the truth. I had found out that Alice couldn't lie even if someone whispered what she was suppose to say in her ear. So, my plan was to corner her, and make her tell me. It was a mean plan, but I'm a mean girl.

"You hate shopping." He said suspiciously. I raced my brain for something smart to say, so he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"I have to get something." I could see the curiosity burn in his eyes. _Come on! Think, think Bella, you need to throw him off this question thingy!_

"I'll come with you." He offered, smiling. This serenely got me awake. My head hurt from thinking to much this early in the morning.

"I'm…I'm going to Victoria's Secrets. I don't want you to come, its embarrassing." I pictured Edward in that store, and my blush creeped up my cheeks.

"Oh, okay then. I'll…stay home." He looked uncomfortable and looked at anything but me. YAY, my plan was working.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." I grabbed my bag and his hand and we walked up to the house in silence.

"Good morning!" Alice said happily, bouncing down the stairs. She danced her way over to us and hugged us both.

"Alice, would you mind picking me up from work today? We can go shopping together after." Her whole face was suspicious and she did not smile. Crap.

"You hate shopping. I have tried to take you everyday for three weeks. But every time you say 'No, my side hurts.' or 'I can't cause I don't want to.'or ' I hate shopping.'" She finished rambling. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie looked at me with raised eyebrows. And I got really nervous under their gazes.

"I need something." I used the same excuse with them that I used on Edward.

"I'll come too, I need some new games." Emmett said from the couch.

"No! you can't come. Its…private stuff." I said, blushing ten shades dark. He smirked with a knowing smile and turned back to the TV, mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"Come on, lets go." Edward said, grabbing my hand. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I took the Volvo. While Emmett and Rosalie took her car.

We got to school fast with Edwards insane driving, and it was first day all over again. Everybody staring at me like some sort of alien. Probably wondering why little miss plain Jane was hanging out with the beautiful Cullen siblings. Or, wondering why I lived with them, and why Edward and I were holding hands.

Lot of wondering.

I saw Jessica and Lauren walk up to me, and a lot of people stopped to see what they would do to me. I stood calmly, waiting for them to come. I don't know why they even bothered with the trouble. Were they mad at me for beating up Mike? When he didn't even want to date them? It was just absurd! They didn't have one good reason to 'kick my butt'.

"Well, well, well. Look who came out of hiding." Lauren sneered.

"Look fish face, if you have something to say to me, say it now. I have a class to go to, so make it quick."

"Why go to class? Its not like your going to be anything. If your lucky, maybe you'll get to be trailer trash." She laughed a cackling laugh and many people joined her. I laughed to, because she had no idea how right she was.

"Oh god. Aren't you the funny one. Please, was that an insult? I'm okay with you talking shit to me, but if your going to do it, make it good. Or else you can just shut up. Everybody knows I'm a failure, its nothing new." She looked a little taken aback about what I said, but quickly composed herself. It looked like she didn't know what to say so she looked at Jessica for help.

"Like, whatever. Like, your ugly anyway." I raised my brows at her. Come on, was that the best they had?

"Do I have to spell it to you? Like, U-G-E-L-Y-E." Oh, god. She couldn't even spell it right. I bursted out laughing and the Cullen's joined me. They were just too funny!

"Well, it was nice talking to you. Bye bye now." We kept on walking, leaving them shocked behind us.

The rest of the day wet by okay. Lauren and Jessica spread a rumor about me being pregnant and that I had slept with over half of the school boys. I don't know how I could of done that in such a short time, but they made it work.

I didn't let it bother me about what they said. But Edward did. And he was mad at them for what they said about me outside. I told him to let it go, and he promised he would. Even though he glared at them every chance he got.

"Ready to go to work?" Edward asked at the end of the day. I nodded happily and jumped inside the car.

"I miss Bob so much! I can't wait to see him." I said excitedly. Edward smiled over at me and laughed. Bob had visited two times over at the Cullen house. And both times he had threatened Edward. I just had to laugh at that, because he was acting like a father. Edward liked him too, no matter how many threats he got.

"Yeah, me too." He said with a smile.

"So…why are you going to Victoria Secrets anyway?" Edward blurted out, like he was trying to hold it in. I whacked him in the head and blushed.

"Edward!" I hid my face in my hands.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" I asked, shocked that gentleman Edward would be so bold as to ask something like that. It was muffled by my hands, but he could probably hear it with his stupid super hearing thingy_. God I want to know that secret!_

"What? I'm curious." He said innocently.

"Because I need to buy something there. Happy?" I wanted to hit him again, but I restrained myself with crossing my arms tightly. He might be my boyfriend but that sure as hell doesn't give him immunity to my hitting.

"What are you going to buy?"

"Edward stop it. I'm not telling you anything."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is."

"Tell me."

"ITS NONE OFF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS! ITS AN UNDERWEAR STORE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M BUYING?!" I screamed at him. He winced at the volume I used. Good, serves him right.

"So your buying underwear?" He asked hopefully. _Like you will see them…_I thought to myself.

"No."

"But you just said--"

"I said 'what do you think I'm buying.' I never said it was underwear. But we are here, so I'll see you when I get home. Bye!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips and darted out of the car before he could say anything.

"Hey Bob." I said as I walked in to the store.

"Hey Bells. I'm working on a guy in here right now, could you help me?" He asked me. I walked behind the curtain and I recognized him from school. I think his name was Ben. He looked up at me shocked and he pailed at once. _Wonder why…_

"What do you need help with?" I asked him. He handed me the tattoo gun and moved away from his desk.

"The wife is bugging me about something, so I have to meet her downtown. I'll be back in an hour. He is getting the tattoo laying on the counter there. Try not to burn the place down." He joked. I laughed and sat down on the chair, preparing Bens arm. I heard the bell and saw Bob's back as he walked down the street.

"Y-you work here?" Ben asked, terrified. I looked at him strangely.

"Is there something wrong? If your scared about the tattoo, I promise it doesn't hurt."

"Its not the tattoo I'm worried about." I heard him mumble_. So it was me he was scared of? Bless him._

"Aw, your scared of me? How sweet. I like you already." I said, smiling.

"I'm not scared of you. I just down want to end up like Mike." He said with a blush.

"Well, if your going to act like a normal person and not and arrogant bastard, trying to touch me every chance you get, then we wont have a problem."

"I have a girlfriend so that's not a problem. And I don't think I'm arrogant…no one has ever called me that before, and I have a lot of friends so I don't think I am." He said with a shrug.

"Good." I said smiling. We talked and talked while I tattooed his arm. He didn't wince or seemed scared at all. Bob came back with food and coco. Saying it was cold and that I was too skinny to possibly be warm.

I ended my shift at nine. And Alice stood outside, waiting for us to go shopping. Only we would be having a little chat to. Finally, I would know what they were.

* * *

Sorry for the suckyness of this chapter, but i couldn't come up with anything. and i know its not that long eather...Review! 


	12. I Have To Kill You

_Hey, sorry for all the spelling mistakes in this, but I didn't send it to my Beta. No flames!_

_

* * *

_

§Bella§ 

"Hi Alice. Ready for some shopping?" I asked her, smiling as I opened the car door and sat down in the passenger seat. She smiled too, looking a little troubled about something.

"Yeah, it'll be fun…" She said slowly. She looked distracted and was whispering so fast that I didn't hear a thing. Actually, I could only see her lips moving.

"You okay?" I asked as she started the car up and soft music came on, I didn't recognize it from anywhere, but this was Alice, she seemed to have everything.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! Yes I'm great, fantastic. Never felt better." She said quickly. I heard her mutter a quick _'shit'_ under her breath and she looked at everything except me.

"So, I was thinking. We could eat lunch at this restaurant in town. How does that sound." Before she thought about her actions she scrunched her nose in disgust, and muttered; _'Human food.'_

"Why don't you like human food Alice? I know your skinny, but that didn't come from eating dog food either." I jumped on the first thing I could ask her about. If she was a human she would be sweating all over, because she was close to hyperventilating by now.

"I-I love food. Eat it everyday, not anything else. I drink too, only water though, nothing else then that. No, not me, I'm human until the bone. Yep, I love food. Mmm." She let out a long breath and started trembling slightly. Now, a good person, who gave a damn about karma and not going to hell, might have stopped with the interrogation when they saw that there friend was having a breakdown. But me, on the other hand, never really cared about that, so I just pushed harder, waiting for her to say anything big, so I could figure it out on my own.

"Alice, are you lying to me?" I asked, in mock surprise. She glared at me, long and hard before she turned back to the road. Suddenly though, she drove over to the side of the road and got out of the car. We were in the woods now, and it was dark out. But like I always say, '_Don't be afraid of the dark, but be very afraid of what's in the dark_.' It sort of make sense, when you think about it.

"Jasper, I can't do this." I heard her whisper over and over again when I stepped out of the car too. But Alice was the only one that was there.

"What is it that you can't do Alice?" I asked her gently. She shook her head, her eyes glossy. It was like she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. she was sniffling, like you do when you cry. But she had no tears.

"I have to kill you." She whispered to me. She broke down into sobs and fell to her knees. I was a little stunned that she would be this honest with me. I sank to my knees to, and I pried her hands away from her face so she would look at me.

"I can't do it Bella. Edward is at home, restrained. The Volturi came tonight, if I had seen it earlier. I don't know why I didn't see this coming. And I didn't know, non of us did. They are here for revenge Bella, because of your dad. He was with the Werewolf's. They did something, told the secret to someone, and they're revenging it by killing you. I told them, I told Jane and Aro, that he wanted to kill you too. And then the family and they were killing them, and Jane she, she said that she would kill Jasper if I didn't kill you." Alice rambled on, not really making any sense at all.

"Okay, Alice, start from the beginning and slow down, I don't understand everything. There might be a way out of this. Just tell me everything. Calm down." I told her gently.

"Your father know about werewolfs and Vampires. And he is on the Werewolf side. He told a human, your mother, about werewolfs and Vampires. That's why they got a divorce. He didn't tell anyone that he betrayed the werewolfs secret and nether did Renee. But now she told Phil, and the Volturi, a royal Vampire family, found out. They know that you have been living with us, the whole house smell like you, human. They think that you know the secret too.

"They have killed Charlie. I'm sorry, by the way. But anyway, I don't know if they got your mother and Phil yet, I think they did, because its closer then here. But since you lived with us, they're positive that you know our secret as well. And they wanted to kill you." She whispered. She looked so helpless, and all alone. I even felt tears in my eyes. Not because of my family, or the fact that she was just about to kill me. No, I felt sorry for the Cullen's. this was all my fault.

"But why are you the one here to kill me?" I asked her softly. Her head snapped up to me and she looked me straight in the eye.

"Jane, she has the Power to torture people and vampires with her eyes. She was exploding with excitement at the thought of killing you. She would make it slow and painful, play with her food first. I'm sorry Bella, I tried to make them see that you didn't know. I let Aro read my thoughts, I did everything I could. Edward was furious, trying to get out of the house and come to you, so he could take you away from them. They have five Vampires restraining him now.

"Then Aro came with a sick idea. He wanted one of us to do it, one of us to kill you, so that Edward would hate one of us instead. He chose me, saying that if I didn't kill you then he would kill Jasper. I can't let them kill him, Bella. His my husband. I don't know what to do." She sobbed harder, giving into the grief. I had a sudden twisted idea, and it could actually work.

"Alice, I want you to get up and listen to me closely. No one is dying to night, no me, not you, and sure as hell not Jasper." I told her sternly. She looked up at me confused but nodded, a little helplessly.

I looked around us and saw that we had pulled over by a ditch. And then I got another idea.

"Alice, I want you to break my shoulder, snap it in two, and throw me down that ditch. Oh, and break my leg to, would you?" I asked her. I felt excitement and adrenalin rush threw me. This would be one of the most painful things I had to go threw yet, but it would be worth it. Alice looked at me in confusion, like I had just suggested we dance a little polka around the car and ask Aro if he wanted to go on the marry go round.

"Excuse me?" She asked a little breathless. I smiled sadly at her.

"You remember Romeo and Juliet right? We can go to the hospital and get the stuff that Juliet drinks so her heart and breath will stop. It would look like I am dead. And if you throw me down the ditch and break my arm and stuff, well then it will look like I put up a fight. We have to make it look believable. Do you know what to get at the hospital?" I asked her. She was looking more and more shocked as the minuets ticked by, and she was actually smiling slightly. She nodded her head and looked at me concerned.

"But it will only work for 48 hours. I don't know how long they're staying." She said.

"Then you grab more and give it to me while I'm still unconscious. Tell them to leave my body at your place, you want to bury me in the garden or something."

"But what if they want to stay for the funeral?" She asked me a little scared.

"Then go threw with it. Bury me in the grown. Since I wont breath that wont be a problem. Just put a cellophane or a walky-talky down there with me. Now come on, break my shoulder first." I instructed her. She looked hesitant for a moment and closed my eyes.

It was like being inside a tornado. Everything happened so fast. I could hear the sickening snap of my arm and leg and I felt like a lot of things were thrown at me at once. And when I opened my eyes, I was lying at the bottom of the ditch.

Alice came running down with a hand over her mouth and looking at me with wide concerned eyes. I smiled weakly back. Not up for the whole Hey-I'm-peachy-lets-go-grab-an-ice-cream façade. So I let it be with the little smile.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry…I-we, we have to get to work. They'll get suspicious soon. I'll carry you to the car." She told me in a whisper. I winched as she picked me up. Her skin was just as hard and soft as Edward's. I guess it was a vampire thing.

"How will I tell them that you died?" She asked me, hesitantly.

"Bite me." I mumbled. Things were getting a little foggy now, and I really wanted to sleep. I knew that I would be okay if I just got that Potion in Carlisle's office. But we had to hurry.

"I can't Bella. If I bite you, you'll change and then there would be a whole lot of other problems. I can't snap your neck ether, and I can't drown you." She was thinking hard now.

"I know what we can do!" She yelled suddenly. I hadn't even noticed it when she had placed me in the back seat of the car, because we were speed driving down the road, and she wasn't even watching it.

"They'll smell the potion on you, there is no way around that. What was the last thing you drank, Bella?" She asked me in a softer tone. She was working this out on her own now, because my head was still fuzzy. I think I hit my head or something when I fell.

"Hot Chocolate." I mumbled._ Really, was sleep so much to ask for? She just threw me down a freaking ditch, broke my shoulder and my leg. Now really, was I that selfish for asking for a little rest?! I think not._

"Okay, I'll tell them I slipped poison into your Chocolate and then you fell down a ditch…Shit, we shouldn't have broken any of your bones! That was a huge mistake. How do we explain them?!" She was starting to panic.

"We could tell them that we had some car trouble on the way home, and that we stopped on the side of the road like we did, and that I was starting to feel dizzy from the potion and I fell down and into the ditch…That could work. But really, next time you see a way for me not to break my body, please tell me before we do it, and not after." I grumbled at her. She could of said that earlier. It really wasn't that much to ask.

"Sorry. Just wait here, I'll be right back." And with that Alice ran Vampire speed from the car.

"Ho no, I thought I'd take a walk in the moonlight and go to the movies. Of course I'm staying here!" I hissed at her. I knew she couldn't here me anymore, because she was in the hospital. But I still felt better when I grumbled at her.

"Okay, here is the potion. Drink up. I got some more, just in case they decide to come back, or stay a little while longer. Although I'm sure they want to go back to Volterra." Alice said. She helped me drink the potion and she laid my head back in the seat again. It all went fuzzy and suddenly, I felt like sleeping was the only option. So I obeyed immediately. The last thing I remember hearing was a roar of fury that sounded very much like a lion.

* * *

_No Flames, lots of Reviews and I don't own a thing!_


	13. Skinny Prostitute Ankles

_Hey Peaple! This is the LAST CHAPTER of this story. I'am going to make an Epilogue though, so don't worry about that. And this is not the same ending like Military School, this makes sence! Sorry about that story, by the way. Anyway, enjoy it! And sorry for spelling mistakes, but it didn't send it to my Beta this time. _

_Thanks for every Review, Alert and Favorit that you guys have given me. It's really nice of you! And thanks to my Beta's, The both of you!_

_Cheers! _

_

* * *

_

_§Alice POV§_

I carried Bella into the house, ignoring the roar of fury and pain my brother let lose. He had smelled her long before we came, and I could understand his pain. His one and only love, after a hundred years of walking the earth without a mate, was killed before they even had a year together. That was what he thought anyway. When I walked into the house with Bella in my arms, cradling her protectively to my chest, I glared at Aro with all the hate I could muster. Even Jane, the vampire with the power to make others feel pain, shrank away from my deadly glare. Aro looked surprised, and a little stunned.

"I did what you asked me to do. Now leave, I want you out of my house." I said in a shaky but strong voice. I had never felt such hatred before in my life, and I had to remind myself not to do anything stupid.

"Tisk, tisk. Not very friendly, are we? Do not be so mad at _me, you_ know the rules, and _you_ broke them. There is no favoritism in the Volturi." Aro said with authority.

"You know just as much as I do that Bella didn't know a _thing!_ We were going to change her! She was going to live with us! Just because the last few years have been slow for you, you try to find something to amuse yourself with, killing innocent people! You monster! You could of done this to someone else, someone who wasn't your friend's daughter-inn-law!" I screamed at him. I didn't let go of Bella, but I was still scary as hell. He looked surprised, and I gave a harsh laugh.

"Don't pretend you didn't know. You saw one of my visions. You saw them on there wedding day, you saw her as a vampire on her own _f_reaking wedding day, and you still went through with it. We didn't ask to be vampires, and we certainly didn't ask to have you as our leaders. Just because we were cursed over to this life, you take it upon yourself to boss us around and give us rules. Guess what, Aro all mighty, The Cullen family, with the Hales, are no longer under your command. We are not the same species of vampires, you can have control over your own people, the once who drink from humans. Kill them for your own amusement. But don't you dare do anything to us that drinks from animals!" I said to him in an even voice, and this time he shrunk slightly back from me. He tried to regain his composure quickly.

"That is not for you to decide, young one." He told me firmly, all traces of amusement gone.

"Nor is it yours." I challenged, ignoring the fact that he called me young. He was glaring at me now, not use to have to defend himself. Everyone in the room was watching us, even Edward, who was sobbing slightly. I spoke again, before he could interrupt me.

"We were not the once who told the humans. You know this, and I know this. You have checked every one of us, and you have seen that none of us told a soul. The once who did tell her father, is a group of Werewolfs, you knew this as well. Why are you harassing your own kind?" Aro looked out of place, like he wanted nothing more than to go home so he didn't have to worry about us.

His guards were staring at me with awe. Like they never thought the day would come when someone talked back to _**the**_ Volturi leader.

"She was getting suspicious. Humans and Vampires should not live together!" He said angrily, a satisfied smirk on his garlic like lips.

"And we were going to tell her once she found out, on her own might I add. We were going to change her afterwards. You saw her as a vampire. And what we should and what we do are two very different things." I walked into the living room with the rest of my family, not letting go of Bella for one second. I would not let monsters like them touch her. And smiled a slightly sad smile thinking about what Bella would say if she was awake. She would probably ask to touch them or something like that. The smile was only in place for a second before I looked back up at Aro. He was sitting in the loveseat alone. _Damn, I liked that seat, and now I have to burn it._

"And what if she did not want to become a vampire?" He asked, trying to find a loop in his mess. I shook my head at him.

"Like I said, Bella would have said yes to be a vampire. Again, you have been shown proof of this, and yet you question it. Now, answer me this, Why harass your own kind?" I demanded from him. Edward was gazing at Bella, sobbing uncontrollably. He was to upset to listen to the thoughts that I was sending him. So I continued to ignore him. There wasn't much I could do anyway, he was being held down by five vampires.

"I am afraid, that I find myself without an answer. An apology by the vampires of the Volturi is in order." He replied silkily, grinning at me with a mad mans eyes. I held up my hand to silence him, and I shook my head grimly. No way would he be getting away _that_ easley.

"Aro Volturi, in exchange for Isabella Marie Swans death, I demand that the Cullen/Hale/Swan family no longer is under your command. You will not be allowed to send your guards to us, you will no longer keep tabs on us. You will not be able to decide if we live or die, and you will not, under any circumstances, contact us ever again. This deal will last until the day we start regularly drink from humans. If one of us slip up, the deal will still be there. Do you agree?" it was more of a demand than anything else, really.

"And why would I agree to this?" He asked with a hiss.

"I don't think you want to take that chance." I told him with a glare.

"We aren't the same raze as you, Aro, what Alice is saying makes sense. We don't follow the same rules as you, and we live in a very different community. If one of us ever falls of the wagon and starts drinking from humans, you will get control on that person again, but only that." Carlisle spoke up since the first time I came into the house. No one in my family wanted to look me in the eye, only Jasper did. Even now, Carlisle was staring into Aro's red eyes, and not my black once.

"But how can I be sure about you not telling the humans about us?" Aro asked again, trying desperately not to lose some of his people. I shuddered at the thought of being the same thing as that monster. Him wanting to kill Bella was the last straw for me. And seeing Bella '_dead_' in my arms like this did not help me. It was like she really was dead.

"It would not help us in any way to tell the humans, we would have to move away. We will keep that one rule up. We do not want to tell the humans." I told him, cutting Carlisle off before he could even open his mouth. He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, but I ignored him. I would think about that later.

"Before we take our leave, I have one question. Why would you say The Cullen/Hale/Swan family? I thought you extinguished the last Swan, lying right there in your arms." Aro said, so this was how he wanted to get us apart. I held his gaze, my head held up high.

"Swan will always be with us, she is still a part to this family, and she always will be." I told him slowly, not wanting him to miss one word about what I had told him. He scowled slightly, and snapped his fingers.

"Come now, let us go home to Italy. And Mrs. Cullen. You have my word, as long as I have yours." And with that, Aro Volturi and his guard left our house, running fast through the trees and over to the airport. I got a vision of them leaving, all of them. I now at least knew that he was holding his word.

As soon as the door had closed, and I came back from my vision, Esme had rushed over to Edward with Carlisle in tow. Edward himself only had eyes for the not-so-dead creature in my arms. He was trying to get to her, But Esme was holding him back. I realized that Edward's left arm was lying on the floor, ripped of just below the shoulder. He didn't seem to notice that his arm was missing, he only had eyes for Bella.

"Edward honey, there's nothing you can do now…she's gone. Please let you father fix your arm." Esme sounded so little and sad. I could tell that she wanted to burst into tears, but she held it in for Edward. A drop of blood oozed out of Edwards eye, like a tear rolling down his cheek. Everyone stared at it in wonder, because never in Vampire history, had any of them cried.

Carlisle was the first to come back to his senses, as he picked up Edwards arm and started to bandage it on again. It was all he could do, seeing as a needle would of broken in two.

I got another vision of the Volturi taking a private plain over to Italy, and the clock in the back read 2 in the morning. They were lifting of as the vision faded away.

As I came back, I looked up at the clock and saw that it was two o'clock in the morning now. That meant that none of them would hear us speaking now.

"She isn't dead, she's just sleeping." I told them quietly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me expectantly. Hope instantly filled Emmett's face, and he was looking at me expectantly, urging me to go on and tell them. So I told them what happened, that it was all Bella's idea to get thrown down a ditch, and how she came up with Romeo and Juliet Part. Half way into the story Edward had taken my place, and was stroking her hair and face lovingly.

"So she's going to wake up in a day or two, that depends on how much she drank. All we have to do is wait for her to wake up, really." Carlisle said happily. He was currently bandaging her up and cleaning of dried blood.

"Do we have to change her?" Edward asked quietly, never stopping the stroking hand thing he had going on. I smiled sadly at him.

"We have to Edward. She doesn't have any family left, and lets face it, she sucks at school. With her grades the best job she can get is in McDonalds. Besides, if she's going to live with us, she has to be one. Its not safe for her being human." He nodded silently, playing with her hair.

One and a half days later, Bella woke up in Edwards arms.

_§Bella POV§_

I felt like I was in one of the happiest places on earth. Well, earth isn't exactly a happy place, so maybe I was in a different universe or something. I was meeting up with people who had died a long time ago, like my grandfather. He came and amused me greatly, he said that I dressed like a prostitute, and then my dead grandmother came, and said that I had to skinny ankles for being a prostitute. I would have to ask about that later…

I was slightly shocked to find out that my happy place was talking with dead people, but never the less, it was fun, so I guess it wasn't _such_ a surprise. I also met my darling father. He told me that I should be the one who was dead, not him, that I deserved to be dead.

"I had a life! What do you have?! Nothing! You hear me? Nothing!" And he went on and on about how I was worthless and all that Jazz. I decided to leave him, he was getting boring. So I sailed away and picked up a chocolate flower on the way. Really, my happy place was great!

I even met my mother and her new husband Phil. They were mad at me, and blamed me for their deaths. I nodded to them and told them that it was all my fault, and that I had plotted it for months, in a very sarcastic way. I could feel myself starting to come alive again, so the memory slipped away from me, and I could open my eyes again. Staring down at me was Edward, with the biggest, goofiest smile I had ever seen on a face. I smiled back at him slightly, still drowsy from my two days of playing dead.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked them with a raspy voice. I cleared my throat and tried to sit up, Edward helped me into a sitting position, chuckling slightly at my question. The others were laughing as well, but didn't seem to mind the question.

Alice explained it all patiently to me. She had to be patient, I had so many questions to ask. And then finally, she came to an end.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Edward's arm got ripped of. But I don't think I left anything else out." Alice stated like she would say; " Gee, you know what, my hair is really long now, might as well go and clip it." Of course, clipping hair and getting an arm ripped out was obviously in the same category, silly me!

"You lost your arm?!" I asked him incredulously. He nodded slightly and held out his left arm for her to see. It was still red around the edges, but the scar would always stick out more than others, that much was obvious.

"How the hell did you manage that?!" I asked him, just as shocked. Really, Alice said they just talked, what the hell did he do to himself?

"I was trying to get to you. And I guess I got a little annoying to one of the guards, because the next thing I know, my arm was on the floor." Edward shrugged. I stared at the arm for a moment longer.

"That is so cool." I said with awe. Edward chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Bella, what do you think about becoming a vampire?" Carlisle asked suddenly. I looked up sharply. What did I think about them? I loved them, of course, but being one was a whole other thing.

"I don't know…I want to die sometime." I answered him. He looked slightly shocked at my honest answer. Edward was stiff as a statue next to me, waiting for my final answer.

"So you don't want to be a vampire?" Carlisle asked, slightly put out.

"I want to be one, I just don't want to live forever. But I guess suicide is an option in a few thousand years. Okay, I want to be a vampire." I told them. It was like everyone unfroze and started to breath again. Edward was really happy about it, he carried me over to our house.

"So, what are you going to do Mr. Cullen?" I teased him. I knew he was nerves about changing me. The fact that he could be the one to kill me hanging over him couldn't be pleasant, but hey, the world isn't a pleasant place. Sometimes, you just have to deal with it.

"I'm going to bite your neck wrists and ankles." He told me quietly. Emmett was standing in the back of the room, being careful not to breath as he prepared himself to rip Edward off of me.

"Do you guys think I have to skinny ankles to be a prostitute?" I asked them, I had almost forgotten about what that old hag had told me. They gave me funny looks and then both of them busted out laughing. I glared up at them from the bed.

"What? I could be a damn good prostitute if I wanted!" I yelled at them. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because they only laughed harder after that.

"You guys are stupid. You'll regret laughing at me when I'm just as strong as you, remember, I know kung fu. So come on, Bite me already!" I yelled at them. They paled slightly and stopped laughing immediately. Edward kissed me once on the lips, whispered a quick _'sorry love'_, before he bit my neck, wrists, and my skinny prostitute ankles.

* * *

So that was Almost it. We still Have the Epilogue. No Flames, Just Reviews!


	14. Epilogue

_Okay, I'm not going to demand that i get Reviews, but i really want to reach 400...your Reviews don't have to be long, just a short one will do :) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years Everyone! And for you people who doesn't have a good Cristmas, cuz your perants are drunk or hitting you or something, just think about it when your old enough to leave, that should make you a little Happy:) _

_Epilogue... _

_

* * *

_

_§Bella§_

It was three years after the day that I got turned into a Vampire. And I loved it. I loved everything about being a Vampire, even the blood drinking and the hunt. And its not like it hurt on my appearance or anything like that. I was way more beautiful now than before. How Edward even bothered to look at me before would forever be a mystery to me, but he insisted that I was gorgeous before to.

I was delighted when I noticed my Tattoos staid in there respective places. Carlisle told me that they would leave my body, but he was wrong. And I have never been more relieved.

The first thing I did when I woke up was beat the crap out of Emmett and Edward. They couldn't feel that much of it anyway, so I didn't feel guilty. Not that I would if it hurt ether. They have never mentioned my Prostitute status after that. My ankles actually do look normal now, so in you eye granny, in your freaking eye!

I didn't have to go to school because of my resistance problem. I only slipped up once, and I'm not sad to say that I slipped up on Jessica Stanly. We had to kill Lauren Mallory, because she saw the whole thing. I later found out that Jessica was pregnant, so really, I did the world a favor. I saved them from another snotty little brat. At least that was how I liked to look at it.

I have one power that's not all that cool, but useful. No-one could use there powers on me. Well, Jasper and Alice could, but Edward still couldn't read my mind, which I was very grateful for.

Two years after, Edward proposed to me. And I turned him down. Then he proposed to me a few weeks later, and I turned him down again. Third times always a charm, because the third time, I did say yes. So that leads us till today, my Wedding day, to be more precise.

My dress was corset on the top, with a big ball kind of dress down. It looked a lot like the one in 'Corps Bride', the one that Emily is wearing, only with living flowers and no dirt on it. I wasn't allowed to put the dirt on it by Alice. She actually cried until she got her way.

"Ready Bella?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded silently and followed him out the door. Carlisle was the best father I could ask for, so we decided that he would give me away to Edward.

Our wedding was private, with only family and the Denali clan coming. But I didn't mind, I loved my wedding. And by the look on Edwards face, he loved it too.

We spent the rest of our existence in pure bliss. Aro kept his word, and we never got close to Italy. We actually lived in Forks a few hundred years later.

I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, was 3875 years old the day I died. I died happily with my family.

The humans broke out with Atom bomb-war and ruined everything on earth. That was how we died. Stupid humans. One minuet we were all talking in the sitting room and the next we were dead. I'm Happy to say that I maid it to heaven, well, vampire heaven anyway. And yes, they still had the chocolate flowers.

* * *

_If you have any questions, just ask!_

_Well, that was that. And now I'm done. I hope you liked the story. I'm sorry for all the hold ups with it. I'll consentrate more on the other storys now. I actually used most of my own personality in Bella, only I'm not as brave as she is. But i used most of my Personality in her anyway, just wanted to see how she would turn out. Thanks again to everyone! _

_Love, Diddly. _


End file.
